Starting Over Again
by Annika Taylor
Summary: Set seven years after Shadow Kiss, we are back a St. Vladimir's. Some things have changed and some have stayed the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have never really written fan fic before, but I had this idea and I wanted to see where it might go. I'm sorry the first chapter is short, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I really hope you review as I want to see if you think I have something here. Also, what do you think of the title?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only Hugo, AJ, and Mason Markov at this point.**

* * *

I was one of the lucky blood whores and I knew it. I had Hugo Markov, a Moroi that actually cared about his children and wanted what was best for them. That is why I was somewhat elated when he said that he would allow our children to attend St. Vladimir's. We had decided to give our children his last name to help them avoid questions; there was no doubt though that these were my children. My 5 year old, AJ, was just as badass as I was.

Anyway, that is what brought me back here. To the one place I never wanted to see again. It had been seven years, and I was sure much had changed. I knew I had. AJ was holding her father's hand and I was holding our 2 year old son. I also felt the movement of our little one on the way. We were lead through to corridor to Kirova's office. I kept my eyed on the floor less being noticed. We were ushered into a conference room and I sat down silently. I looked over at AJ who was looking around the room in wonder.

"AJ? I need you to be on your best behavior okay?"

AJ looked at me and batted her eyes. "Aren't I always?"

I groaned. Kirova was going to hate her too.

Hugo chucked. "Relax; everything is going to be fine. AJ can contain it for 10 minutes... I think." He reached over and took our son out of my arms. "And how is Mason today?"

"Hi Daddy."

I couldn't help smiling as the door opened and I heard the familiar clicking or her heels. They still sent shivers down my spine.

"Mr. Markov, it is a pleasure to welcome you to the Academy. We are sure Alissa will be happy here."

"That's AJ to you!"

I tried to stifle my smile, as Hugo chastised her. "AJ, manners."

"I'm sorry daddy." She looked at Kirova. "I'm sorry."

Kirova actually smiled. "It's okay. Now, first order of business, fathers full name?"

"Hugo Ivan Markov."

"Mother's full name?"

I looked up. "Rosemarie Hathaway."


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I am going to keep the chapters around 500 words. It is easier for me and I can get updates out faster. Please review! I think I am doing well, but I am bias ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only Hugo, AJ, and Mason Markov at this point.**

**

* * *

  
**

I may have matured some, but seeing that look on Kirova's face gave me some satisfaction. Somewhat flustered she looked back at AJ's papers. "Alissa Janine. I should have known..."

"I said it's AJ!" My darling daughter piped up.

I smiled and pulled her close. "She knows. She is just very surprised to see your mommy."

AJ looked at me and then at Kirova. "You know my mommy?"

Kirova smiled. "I have known you mommy since she was your age."

Hugo looked at me. "I'm going to take them to the bathroom.... In case you wanted to catch up."

I just nodded. I watched them leave the room and I looked back at Kirova, surprised by the wetness at the corners of my eyes. "Hi."

"Rose..."

"Look, you don't have to say it. I know I became what you said I would. I was stupid and reckless, but you know what? I don't regret it. I took care of the situation and I got a family out of it."

"I wasn't going to say that. I know why you left and I also know why you stayed away. I can't fault you for that. No one can. I am just happy you are back."

That made me snort. "You are happy to see me?"

"I'm not the only one." She started to stand. "Let me take you on a tour of the school."

I got up and followed her into the hall. "I'm sure a lot of things have changed since I was here last."

Kirova nodded. "Moroi now have the option of taking combat classes starting their freshman year of high school thanks to the efforts of Tasha and Christian Ozera."

My heart stung a little at Tasha's name. I had contacted her shortly after Dimitri's death. We both cried over the loss. It was somewhat twisted, but she promised to keep everything a secret. We approached the novice gym that Dimitri and I had trained in so many times. I heard the strong Scottish accented voice softly come through the doors and looked at Kirova. "My mother works here?"

She nodded. "After you left, she resigned as Lord Szelsky's guardian and came here to teach. She figured that if you ever came back, it would be here." She paused. "Did you want to say hi?"

I looked at Hugo and my children that had caught up with us. I crouched down and looked at AJ. I gently took her hands. "You know Grandma Janine I tell you about?"

AJ nodded. "She is the one that is even more badass than you."

I smiled at my daughter. "That's right, but what did I tell you about saying that word?"

AJ rolled her eyes. "Only say it when no one else can hear it."

"That is not what I told you."

Kirova smiled. "Rose, that is 100 percent your daughter."

"Uh-huh." I looked back at my daughter. "Grandma Janine is right inside this door. I want you to go in and introduce yourself to her okay?"

AJ smiled. "Okay." I held the door open and watched my little girl run up to my mother. She waited patiently to be acknowledged. I saw her say something and my mother looked confused. AJ pointed to the door where I was standing. I stood up straight and held her eye as I walked in.

"Hi mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and the favoriting! And the alerts! They mean a lot to me!**

**So my goal is one 500 or so word chapter a day. They are probably going to be a little slow going until I get more people introduced. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only Hugo, AJ, and Mason Markov at this point.**

**Edit: Next Chapter Will hopefully be up Sunday 6/21 *Crosses fingers* it depends on how work goes.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

My mother and I stared at each other for what seems like an eternity. AJ finally broke the silence. "Mommy, are you okay?"

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine." I looked back at my mother. "How have you been?"

All of the sudden her hand reached out and slapped me. "Seven years and that is all you have to say?"

"I deserved that, I really did. AJ, honey, why don't you go play with Mason, I need to talk to your grandmother." AJ sighed and walked back to Hugo and her brother. "Can we talk?"

My mom looked at her class. "You are all dismissed. Study pages 83-100 for tomorrow." The class left and my mother looked back at me. "So where have you been?"

I was silent for a moment before deciding just to be honest with her. "I was in Turkey. With my father."

Her face went pale. "Ibrahim?"

I nodded. "Yes. After I..." I paused. "After I killed Dimitri, I spent a few days with Tasha in Russia. She went through some channels and found out how to contact him and I did. He welcomed me with open arms. That was how I met Hugo. Dad introduced us."

"Judging by your neck, I am guessing that you two aren't married?"

"Just say it mom, your daughter is a blood whore."

"I didn't want to put it like that, but aren't you ashamed?"

"Know what mom? I am happy. Hugo cares about our kids and is there for them more than you and dad combined ever were." I saw AJ run past me out of the corner of my eye towards the practice dummies.

"Mommy, watch!" She jumped into the air with a flying kick and her foot landed square in the middle of the dummy's chest.

I smiled. "That was perfect." I looked at my mother. "She is so amazing mom! I just watch her get better every day. AJ, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A badass guardian. Like my Grandma."

Janine looked shocked. "You taught her that..."

"I just taught her how to fight and told her about you. She put them together. "

"What about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A mother."

Janine looked down. "You are wasting your talents."

"I want to be the mother I never had."

"At least consider it..."

"I am not considering anything until this baby is born."

That was when she seemed to notice my stomach. "When are you due?"

"In about 4 months."

"Teach then."

I was speechless. How many times in my life did I run away from this place? How hard did I try to stay away? Now everyone just wanted me back? This was like the Twilight Zone. "I... I'll think about it."

"So... Tell me about your family."

"Well, Alissa Janine was born 5 years ago... about 1 year after Hugo and I met. Mason Ibrahim was born exactly 3 years later. I think AJ is still upset about that."

"I bet. Have you thought of any names for this baby?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't even thought about it at all. What about you? Why did you quit guarding?"

"I... I wanted to be here when you came back. I knew you would at some point."

"How... How is Lissa?"

"She and Christian got married and have a daughter. Her name is Roza."

My mind immediately heard Dimitri call my name in my mind. I was about to respond when I heard the crash. "Alissa Janine!"

AJ quickly turned. "I didn't do it! I swear!"

That's when I heard the voice. "I did it."

I looked towards the door and paled. "Adrian..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I'm early! There won't be a new chapter Sunday so look for one Monday!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and views! I really like this chapter. There isn't much in it, but it says a lot. Does that make any sense? Also, look at the first line. Is that total Adrian or what?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only Hugo, AJ, and Mason Markov at this point.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Well, it seems Little Dhampir has a mini Dhampir."

I smiled. "I do. Three of them actually." I felt Hugo's hand on my back and turned to look at him. I realized that the look in his eyes was saying he needed to feed. I looked at my mother. "Can you watch AJ and Mason for just a few minutes?"

My mother looked between me and Hugo. "Of course."

I looked at Kirova and took a deep breath. "I... I need a private feeding room." I saw Adrian's reaction out of the corner of my eye. It went from confusion, to shock to anger as realization hit.

"Can I be next?"

I turned and looked at him, hurt evident. "What?"

"Well, since you are whoring yourself out, I was thinking maybe I could... I don't know... get a sample?" He turned. "I'll be in my room when you are done."

"Adrian... wait!" He continued on and I choked back a sob. It has been so long since I had cried that I wasn't sure I knew how anymore. I just turned and looked at Hugo. "Ready?"

Hugo smiled. "Of course. Lead the way."

I left the feeding room where Hugo was resting. He always did after a... session. I leaned against the wall and ran a hand through my hair. Looking out the window, I saw the Moroi building and thought that maybe I should go see Adrian after all. I needed to clear the air with him. I didn't want us to be like that. I walked across the quad. My neck was starting to sting, but that was normal. I entered the dorms at stopped at the front desk. "I need to speak with Adri--- Lord Ivashkov." I shuddered thinking about him like that.

"He asked not to be disturbed."

"Call him and tell him it is Rosemarie Hathaway. I am willing to be he will see me."

The woman picked up the phone and called up to his room. "Hello Lord Ivashkov, there is a Rosemarie Hathaway here to see you. I told her you didn't want to be... Yes Lord Ivashkov. I will send her right up." She hung up the phone and looked at me. "He is in room 335."

I smiled at her and headed up the stairwell. The closer I got, the harder it became. I knew he was disapproving of my life, but I didn't know what else to do. I reached up to knock on the door, but it opened before I touched it.

"Little Dhampir..."

I looked into his eyes, threw my eyes around him and started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I started this story on a whim and I am humbled by the reviews and comments I have been getting!**

**I am posting this now even though I said it wouldn't be up until Monday, but I am so into this story, I wanted to share it with you all! I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**AlsomI want to give a shout out to "Dimitri. and. Roza.4E" f****or keeping me on my toes!**

**Oh, and if anyone has any baby name ideas, submit them now! I have a feeling the birth is going to creep up on us!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only Hugo, AJ, and Mason Markov at this point.**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian pulled me into his room and helped me to his bed. "There's no need to cry Little Dhampir. Everything's okay." He handed me a cup of tea and sat down next to me.

"What, no liquor?" I couldn't stop myself.

"I haven't had a drink since you left."

"Really?"

"I kept hoping you would come to me in a dream. I wanted to be ready for you. You never came though."

I looked down. "I was scared to. I was afraid if I saw you, I would chicken out."

"Why did you leave?"

I started to tear up again. "I... I don't think I am ready to talk about it yet."

"Take all the time you need, but may I ask you something?"

I was a little taken aback. "Of course you can."

"Why him?"

I was silent for a minute, why Hugo? "He was there?"

"Is that a question?"

"I needed to feel loved."

"I could have done that with causing pain in your neck."

"Adrian? You ARE a pain in my neck."

He lifted his hand up and ran his thumb over the marks. "This can't be comfortable..."

I pulled away. "It is what it is."

"Rose, this is so below you. You could be a guardian if you want. I'll request you."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

I looked down. "I killed Dimitri."

Adrian slid closer to me. "What?"

"I had to... I made a promise."

I felt Adrian kiss the side of my head. "What am I going to do with you little Dhampir?"

I shook my head. "I don't know... I failed."

"No Rose... You didn't fail. Your whole life you have been raised to put others before yourself. Lissa, Dimitri, now this Markov character. You have more than earned the right to be selfish. What do you want?"

"I want Dimitri."

Adrian hugged me. "I am so sorry."

"You know, being with Hugo doesn't feel anywhere as good as I thought it would."

"It never does with the wrong one. Believe me." Suddenly I shot off the bed. "Rose, what is it?"

I broke into a smile. "Lissa!!!!" I ran out of the room and down the stairs, vaguely feeling Adrian behind me. I saw her as soon as I was in the quad. She was just as beautiful as ever. "LISSA!!!!!" She turned towards me and I froze when I felt her excitement come through the bond. I had blocked it out for so long; I forgot how intense it could be.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, when finally the space between us closed. "Oh, Rose!"

"Lissa." I whispered again as I hugged her to me. "I missed you."

"Where have you been? You just disappear..." Lissa trailed off as she pulled away looking at me neck. Sadness crept through the bond. "Oh Rose..."


	6. Chapter 6

**What? Chapter 6? What can I say? I am having a blast writing this! Things are starting to come together! I thought Roza might be in this chapter, but alas, she is still hiding.**

**And Adrian? *Sigh* I think you are going to love him even more (if possible!) after this chapter!**

**Props to: steffy2106! Thanks for the encouragement and the PM exchanges!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the adds. It means a lot!**

**As always: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only Hugo, AJ, and Mason Markov at this point.**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Anger started to surge through me. "How dare you! You know nothing about what I have been through."

Lissa looked startled. "Rose... I am not..." She sighed. "I'm not judging you. It just hurts me to see you like this."

"Like what? Happy?"

Christian snorted. "The last time I saw you this happy, Mason died."

I looked down thinking about my friend, when suddenly; my mommy alarm went off at the mention of my son's name. I turned from Lissa and hurried to the gym where I had left the kids. I was greeted by AJ's screams.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hugo was trying to calm her, but he sucked at it. Did I say he was around more than my parents were? Yes. Then again, that was probably the reason I was an only child and AJ had 2 siblings. I crouched down next to them and looked at my mother. "What happened?"

"Hugo came in and whispered ad whispered something in her ear and she started freaking out."

I tried to pull AJ off Hugo, but she screamed harder. "NOOOO!!!! DON'T GO!!!!!!"

My eyes widened and I tried to keep my cool as I pried Hugo's shirt out of her hands. I finally succeeded and held my little girl close. "Shhh... It's okay. I'm here."

AJ struggled out of my arms. "LOVE MOMMY!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!"

Hugo ruffled AJ's hair like nothing was wrong. "See you soon."

We watched him walk away and AJ started screaming again and hitting my chest. "I HATE YOU!!!!"

It was like this every time he left. I just didn't think it would happen here. "Shhh... AJ..." I looked up and saw all eyes on me. I stood up and carried AJ into the hallway. "It's going to be okay. Daddy always comes back doesn't he?"

AJ nodded a little. "Yes."

"Then why are you freaking out honey?"

"He is coming home less and less."

I kissed the said of her head. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I want to go home."

"You sure?"

AJ nodded. "I want to go home."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Leaving so soon mini Dhampir?"

AJ looked at Adrian. "I want my daddy. I want to go home."

"I see. Well, Miss... I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Alissa." I looked at her with curiosity. She never used her first name.

"Well, Miss Alissa... Can we take a walk?"

AJ looked at me for permission. "Can I?"

I smiled at Adrian. "Of course you can. Do you want to eat dinner first?"

AJ shook her head. "I want to go with... with... Him."

I smiled at her. "That is Lord Ivashkov."

"Adrian." He corrected me.

"Adrian." I restated. I set AJ down and then went to eye level. "I want you to be on your best behavior okay? Better than you ever have been okay?"

AJ nodded her understanding. "Yes, Mommy."

I stood back up and looked at Adrian. "Thank you."

"Go get some rest little Dhampir."

"Why do you call Mommy little Dhampir?"

"Why do you call her Mommy?" I rolled my eyes. Figures they would get along. Adrian was just a big kid. I walked back into the gym where I was greeted by my mother, who was holding Mason, and Lissa. "I'm... I'm sorry you all had to see that."

Lissa stood up and look me square in the eye. "Rose, what is going on?"

I sighed and sat on one of the workout mats. "Do you really want to hear my story?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is... Rose's story. I was tearing up a little writing it. I know some of it is glazed over, but this IS rated Teen. I must say I do like Rose's evaluation at the end of her story. And you get a little more insight into AJ at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only Hugo, AJ, and Mason Markov at this point. Oh! I own Esen too!**

**

* * *

  
**

My mom looked at me. "Of course we want to know."

I took a deep breath. "I killed him relatively quickly. I was actually surprised the Strigoi were still in the area. I figured once they got Dimitri they would get out of here and get me to follow. They were in Spokane though. At the same house. I did some recognizance around the house. I had only been gone a few weeks when I finally made my attack. I went into the house at sundown. I was ready for a fight. And I saw him. Dimitri looked at me and I think, even as a Strigoi, he remembered who I was... Who WE were. He hesitated and then, almost like he was angry with himself, he lunged at me." I undid the top couple buttons of my shirt revealing the scars at the base of my neck.

Lissa reached out. "Let me..."

I shook my head. "No. It is the only thing I have left. I need it." I rebuttoned and continued my story. "It was surprisingly quick. While his teeth were in me, he was distracted enough for me to stake him. He was gone." I let a little giggle escape.

My mother cocked her head. "What could possibly be funny?"

"It was supposed to be all glamorous and tragic... two lovers feuding, but nope, not for me. Silver stake to the heart and BAM! No more Rose and Dimitri. It was so anticlimactic..." I took a deep breath. "I burned his body and the bodies of the other two Strigoi that I killed. I took Dimitri's ashes and went to Russia. I met up with Tasha and told her what happened. I figured out of everyone, she was the one that would understand. I was right. I stayed with her about a week and I finally went to see Dimitri's family. I took them the ashes and they invited me to stay as long as I needed. I was hesitant at first, but I guess Dimitri had told them all about me, and they wanted to know about the last days of their son and brother. It was actually really nice. I stayed there about 3 months. They helped me recuperate from my injuries. I finally decided I needed to be on my way so I went back to Tasha's and told her that I couldn't come back to St. Vladimir's, but I didn't know where else I would be safe. She suggested my father's. We did a little looking and found him."

My mother gave a small growl.

"Mom, relax. He was amazingly polite. I got to meet his Moroi family. They have a daughter, Esen, who is just a little older than me and she and I hit it off immediately. She was really into the party scene and I went with her... almost as her unofficial guardian. One night at a club, I met this amazing guy. Hugo Markov. It was the first time since Dimitri someone really seemed interested in me. We got some drinks and talked for awhile. I learned he was an associate of my father's that lived in Russia, but came to Turkey several times a year. I was probably just really drunk, but we went back to his place and we...." I trailed off. "I let him bite me. When done right, it is the most amazing feeling in the world. He had to leave the next day to go back to Russia, but he promised to be back soon. I swore I would never do it again. When he walked out, I felt so cheap and used...." I shifted uncomfortably. "About a month later, I found out I was pregnant. Sadly, I lost the baby. I was devastated. I thought, at least after all that, I would have something to show for it." I couldn't help smiling a little. "You both know how well I do with loss. I tend to get some what... irrational. I started drinking heavily and going to more and more parties with Esen. Hugo finally came back 6 months later and well... I now have AJ, Mason, and," I rubbed my stomach, "This one. I tried to make it work as a family. I made so many excuses for Hugo and why he was gone, but that wasn't good enough for AJ. She wanted him there all the time. Like her friends, who were mostly Moroi, had. That is how I made the decision to send her here. I thought maybe St. Vladimir's would give her what it gave me."

My mother looked at me with curiosity. "What was that?"

I smiled. "A sense of camaraderie, knowing that I am not the only girl in the world whose dad disappeared.

My mom and I stared at each other with a silent understanding when Adrian came back into the gym with a pained look on his face. "Rose... she just started crying all the sudden and won't look at me or tell me what is wrong."

I took my daughter and held her close. "Hey... what's wrong?"

"I saw a ghost..." She whispered.

* * *

**What? A ghost? What could AJ be talking about? Remember she is only 5....**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but what are you going to do?**

**Oh, and there is a poll in my profile, it will be open through chapter 10, so through Thursdayish! Thanks for any votes!  
**

**I have been posting these in the evening because it is something relaxing to do right before bed. So look for the next Chapter tomorrow night!**

**Oh, by the way... *Points to the green button***


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing much to say... Thanks for the reviews and favoriting! Keep the comments coming, I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. In this Chapter only AJ and Roza.**

**

* * *

  
**

My stomach tightened. "What?"

"I was playing with Adrian and I saw her."

"It was a girl?"

AJ nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Was she alone?"

AJ shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

I tried to keep my cool. "Where did you see her?"

"Coming out of a building."

"How do you know she is a ghost?"

"Well, it is the same girl that I see in my dreams. Dreams aren't real."

I breathed a sigh of relief. AJ had a lot of imaginary friends over the years, and I figured that is what this was all about. "Honey, it was probably just one of your friends." I said quietly. That was when the gym doors opened.

"Daddy... they went in here. I can sense her."

A little freaked, I stood up and held AJ close. I broke into a smile when I saw Christian. "I think both our daughters got freaked out."

The little girl ran over to me. "AJ? It's me..."

AJ lifted her head up. "Roza?" She climbed down from my arms and walked over to Roza. "You're real?"

Roza smiled. "I told you it would be okay to come here. That I would be here."

Lissa and I looked at each other and then at our daughters. "You two know each other?"

AJ nodded. "Roza visits my dreams."

I looked at Lissa. "She is a spirit user?"

"She is six. She shouldn't be anything yet."

I kneeled down and took AJ's hands. "How did she find you in your dreams?"

"I don't know..."

I smiled at her. "Yes you do."

"I went into her head."

"Have you met her before?"

AJ shook her head. "No. Just in my dreams."

I looked at Adrian. "How is this possible?"

Adrian shrugged. "Anna is the only other documented shadow-kissed woman in history. She never had kids. And Roza is the first documented child of a spirit user."

I reached over towards my daughter and quickly pinched her elbow.

"OW!" Both girls yelled.

Lissa kneeled down and lifted Roza up. "Is this why you just HAD to see Uncle Adrian today?"

Roza nodded. "AJ said she was coming here and was really scared. I promised I would be here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that you would believe me."

I cleared my throat. "Why don't we go get something to eat and talk about this a little more? I am sure the kids are getting hungry."

AJ suddenly seemed to snap back into the real world. "Oh Mommy, Adrian invited me to his castle!"

"His castle?"

AJ nodded. "He told me he is a King!"

* * *

***Cackles* Bonded kids? King Adrian? What!? Things are going to get interesting now....**

**I hope you like Roza...**

**Be sure to vote in the poll and review please! Reviews are my crack! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying something new. The first review for each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to SKDanielle16. She listens to all my crazy ideas and lets me bounce things off of her. Thank you so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Only AJ and Mason Markov, and Roza Ozera.**

**

* * *

  
**

I blinked and started to turn. "King?"

"Well, I mean nothing is official yet... The queen isn't stepping down until next year."

I looked at Lissa as we walked to the cafeteria. "What happened?"

"Tatiana made me choose. Christian or the crown and since I was already six months pregnant," She smiled at her husband, "Christian was the only answer."

"Wait... You were six months pregnant and still weren't married?" I laughed. "What were you waiting for?"

"You."

I was slightly taken aback. "Oh. Well, Adrian, what about a wife? An heir?"

"Roza is the heir."

"If you have a son, won't the upset him?"

"Oh, little Dhampir, I have no expectations for having children. I like life the way it is."

"Ah. I looked at Mason who was starting to wake up in my mother's arms. "Well, hello there." I smiled as I took him.

Mason looked around. "Daddy?"

"He left." AJ was blunt. That was a trait of hers that I wasn't really fond of.

"AJ...." I rubbed noses with my son. "He had to go back home, but he will be back soon. Or we will be home."

Mason smiled. "Okay."

I held him close and looked at my mother. "How did you do this without my father?"

My mom put her arm around my shoulders. "One day at a time Rosemarie."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

We sat down in the cafeteria and I looked around. So many memories flashed through my mind. I smiled when I saw Stan, standing along the outer edge of the room. I handed Mason back to my mother and stood up. I was about to do something so out of character for me, but something I should have done a long time ago. I walked over to the one person in this world that believed in me near the level Dimitri did. I stopped next to him. "Stan."

He looked over at me with narrowed eyes. "Can I help you?"

I looked down. I had forgotten how much I had matured the past seven years. "You don't remember me?" I turned and lifted my hair. Showing my two molnija marks and star. I think the kicker was the lack of a promise mark.

"Rose?"

I turned back with a smile. "Hi."

He hugged me tight. "I knew you would come back. Let me look at you!" He looked me up and down, his eyes resting on my stomach. "Well, that is unexpected."

Just them AJ ran over. "Mommy? Roza wants to know if I can spend the night."

I smiled and lifted her up. "AJ, I want you to meet Guardian Alto. He was one of my teachers when I was here. He is probably going to be one of your teachers too."

AJ extended her hand. "Hi. I'm Alissa."

Stan took her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Are you going to be coming here?"

I nodded. "She starts in the fall."

Stan looked at me. "What about you? What are you going to be doing this fall?"

I shrugged. "I'll probably go back to Turkey."

"Over my dead body."

I turned to Adrian. "Excuse me?"

"I am not letting you go back to that lifestyle."

"Is that a ROYAL order?"

"If I need to make it one, then yes."

I shook my head. "Every time I start to see you as a kindhearted person, you pull something like this. You are no better than him." With that I turned and started to walk back to the table with my daughter. "So, what's this about a sleep over?"

* * *

**He just always seems to mess things up doesn't he? No worries though! Things are going to work out. I think...**

**So, what do you think of Adrian being king?**

**1 Day of voting left in the poll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow... Chapter 10... I can't believe it! I am enjoying it so much! I even have a sequel idea for when Roza and AJ grow up. **

**I am posting this early today, because this is my favorite Chapter so far. I may post Ch. 11 after I get home from work. Enjoy!  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews and adds. It means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: In this chapter, I only on Mason Markov.**

**

* * *

  
**

I watched Mason sleep in the crib they had provided for us in the guest housing. He would be getting out of it soon. I sighed and walked back to my bed and lay down. Why did everyone think I was a failure just because I didn't become a guardian? I just didn't know if I could do it alone... I needed Dimitri. I felt the tears start to fall as I closed my eyes. Why did I miss him so much? Suddenly I found myself standing in the woods outside of St. Vladimir's, staring at the cabin. I tentatively walked forward and reached for the door. I slowly opened in and saw... him. It wasn't my Dimitri though. It was the mangled corpse that I had caused. I started screaming. I sank to my knees. I reached out towards his body, but felt someone's arms around me stopping me. "I need to help him."

Lips pressed against the back of my head. "You already did."

I turned to look at Adrian. "How did you find me?"

"I was poking around to see if you would let me in and I heard you screaming."

I looked back towards Dimitri. "Oh God..... I need to get out of here."

Adrian pulled me close. "Okay, I need to you to think of a happy memory. Something that doesn't involve Dimitri, though."

I closed my eyes and thought about the trip to the ski resort. When I opened them again, I was sitting on the porch of same lodge that Adrian had his party in, the one where we met. I stood up and looked around. It was so serene without all the party goers. I saw Adrian standing in the doorway looking quite handsome.

"So... you consider meeting me a happy memory?"

"I did..."

"Did? You don't anymore?"

"Adrian... you embarrassed me today. In front of Stan no less."

"I just worry about you Rose."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"No, I know you can, but what worries me is that you... you've lost your fighting spirit."

I shook my head. "It's not worth it. Sometimes you just have to accept things and take them as they are given to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at me Adrian... I am more than damaged goods... I am a fucking resell shop. No one is ever going to see me as whole again." My voice dropped low. "You never will."

Adrian was silent for a moment before speaking. "I want to show you something. I'll be at your room in 10 minutes. "Wake up." He whispered in my ear.

I shot awake and looked around the small room I was staying in. It made me long for Turkey. It was so exotic. I was free to be whomever I wanted. I had no history there. There was a soft knock on the door and I opened it to Adrian. "Hi."

Adrian smiled. "Hello."

"You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Ah yes..." Adrian handed me a piece of paper that had obviously be folded and refolded numerous times.

I opened it and saw scrawled in a little kid's handwriting.

"I like you."

I looked at Adrian. "What is this?"

"You gave that to me when you were 6 and I was 10."

I looked back at it and thought hard and then burst out laughing. "That was you?"

Adrian cocked his head. "What?"

"Lissa dared me to give that to the person I thought I was the cutest at her party. I remember seeing you and..." I buried my face in my free hand. "I am so embarrassed."

Adrian kissed the top of my head. "Did you mean it?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?"

"Adrian, even at 6, I knew I could never be with you."

"Rose?"

"Hmmm?"

"You aren't six anymore..." He leaned in to kiss me.

I let him.

* * *

**WOOO!!!!! YES!!!!! Finally!!!!**

***Looks at Muse* What? Are you kidding me? Well people.... I guess enjoy it for now....**

**Voting closes in the morning! Vote! Vote! Vote!**

**Also, don't forget, first review gets a sneak peek!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Yay! It's a little boring though... Sorry about that, but I need a bridge.**

**Disclaimer: I own Roza, AJ, and Mason. That is it.**

**

* * *

  
**

I came to my senses and pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Rose... I love you. You know that."

"You can't love me! You are going to be King."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let's just say, for arguments sake, we did share the same feelings and we ended up married."

"I like where this is going..."

I shot him a dirty look. "Will the Moroi accept a Dhampir queen?"

"I'll make them."

I gave a soft smile and put my head on his chest. "As flattering is that is, you can't legislate acceptance. If you could, affirmative action wouldn't be a hot button issue."

"Please Rose, at least give us a chance."

I shook my head. "I can't. Not yet."

Adrian gave me a nod. "I understand."

I pulled away and handed the small paper back. "Don't forget this."

"Keep it. Give it back when you mean it." With that, he walked out the door.

I shut door and leaned against it trying not to cry.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mason screamed from the bedroom.

I walked in and picked him up. "Shhh... It's okay... It's going to be okay. I promise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I carried our bags out to the car and threw them in the trunk. I picked up Mason, who was walking beside me, and went to Lissa's room. I gently knocked on the door and smiled when Christian answered. "Hey, I'm here to pick up AJ." He ushered me into the room and I smiled at my daughter who was sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Hi sweetie, ready to go?"

AJ looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Go where?"

"Home. Daddy called and he needs us to come back."

"I'm staying here."

I smiled. "I am glad you like it, but we need to go. You'll be back in the fall."

"Mom... I need to stay with Roza. I promised her."

I sighed. "AJ... you are 5. Roza is going to have the BEST guardians and when you turn 18, maybe you can be her guardian."

AJ jumped up. "I AM GOING TO BE HER GUARDIAN!" She yelled.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did I tell you about yelling at me?"

"Do it when I know you can't hear me."

I rolled my eyes. AJ was in a button pressing mood today. "Honey... We need to go home."

Lissa put a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you let her stay a few more days? I will personally get on a court jet with her and bring her home."

I nodded. "Okay. Can you do me a favor though?"

Lissa smiled. "Of course."

"Keep her away from Adrian as much as possible please."

Lissa saw my pained look and nodded. "I will try my best."

"Thanks." I kneeled down and smiled at AJ. "You be good okay? I'll see you in a week."

AJ hugged me and Mason tight. "Thank you."

I kissed her cheek. "I love you."

AJ looked in my eyes. "I know." She hugged her brother. "I love you Mase."

"Love doo!"

I collected my son and walked back to the car. "We get to go see Daddy and Grandpa!"

""So, you are just taking off? Going back to him?"

I turned to the voice. "He is Mason and AJ's father. Even if you don't like him, I need you to respect that."

"When he stops calling you like a dog I will respect him."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you in the fall." I got in the car and locked the doors and sped away from St. Vladimir's. This was becoming routine almost...

* * *

**  
**

**STOP THERE!!!! Okay peeps, big news... I am time warping a month in Ch. 12. We need to get this thing going and it is going to be in AJ's point of view. That girl is smarter than we give her credit for.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12. As I said I time warped a month to keep the story going. AJ is back in Turkey with her mom and brother. This is in her point of view. There is a little bit at the end in Adrian's point of view, but most of it is AJ's.**

**Disclaimer: VA is NOT mine. Roza Ozera, AJ and Mason Markov, however, are mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ's POV **

I sat in my bed and listened to the sounds coming from my mother's room upstairs. It was past my bedtime, but I needed to get a message to Roza and I needed all the information possible. I winced at the thud. Dad was hurting her again. This continued for several minutes and then I heard the door slam and ran out of my room and up the stairs. I gently knocked on the door. "Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Yes." She managed to get out. "I need you to go back to bed though sweetie."

"I... I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

My mom opened the door and I already saw the bruises forming on her face. "I'd like that honey. Come on." She managed to smile at me. I ran into her room and saw the room was a mess. "Mommy, what happened?"

She tried to pick me up but couldn't so she crouched down to my level. "Daddy just had a really bad day. It's okay now though."

I silently nodded and we both crawled into bed. "Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I miss Adrian."

"Me too, honey." He words sounded a little mumbled.

I looked over at her. "Mommy?" I shook her a little. "Mommy?" Panic raced though me. I took a small breath and remembered what Adrian told me to do if I needed him and couldn't call. I tried to force myself asleep gripping my mother's hand tight. I immediately saw Roza. "Roza!!!"

"AJ? What is it?"

"I need Adrian. It's an emergency."

Roza nodded. "Okay. I need to find him. Wait right here okay?"

I nodded. "Hurry... There's not much time." I looked at the black exit that Roza and I had in our dreams. Maybe I should go back and check on mommy... No. I needed Adrian. I needed to stay here. Finally I saw him appear. "Adrian!!!"

Adrian saw my panic and was by my side in an instant. "Alissa, what is it?"

"Mommy's hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"She won't wake up."

"What happened?"

"Daddy was here and he got mad at mommy....." I started to cry.

Adrian lifted me up. "AJ, sweetie, I need you to listen to me okay? I'm going to wake you up okay? Then you are going to call me. I want you to tell me everything that is wrong with mommy. I am on my way though. I'll be there soon okay?"

I nodded. "Adrian?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you bring grandma too?"

Adrian smiled and kissed my head. "Of course, now, wake up." He whispered.

*~*~*~*~*

Adrian's POV

I shot awake and immediately grabbed my phone as it started ringing. "Alissa?"

"Adrian?"

"Honey, what is wrong with mommy?"

"Daddy came over and was mad. He pulled mommy up to her room. She yelled at me to go to bed. Mason was already asleep. I went to my room and got into bed and I heard a lot of yelling and then a thud. I heard a lot of them. Then daddy left and I went to see mommy and she had bruises and the room was a mess. She passed out... She's waking up. I have to go. Hurry!"

"I am." I heard her hang up. I threw on some pants and ran out the door to Janine's building and ran up to her room. I wasn't going to lose Rose again. "Janine!!!!! Open up!!!"

A few seconds later the door opened. "Your highness..."

"Cut the crap and get dressed. We need to get to Turkey. Rose is in trouble."

* * *

**Well... This is interesting... I hope they can get to her in time. Did you know it is like a 12 hour flight to Turkey?**

**Next Chapter is going to be the plane ride. You get an AWESOME Janine POV. I may post it tonight. I need to get some motivation to get the rest of the story done. Getting behind might help that!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own Roza, AJ, and Hugo. I don't really own Ibrahim, but his last name and story are mine.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Janine's POV

I thought by not being there much, it would make her independent in case something were to happen to me. I was happy when she befriended the Dragomirs. Lissa was a good influence on her and it showed her that your Moroi can also become your family. I tried to prepare my daughter to be a good guardian. I should have prepared her for when things go wrong. Rosemarie doesn't know anything really about her father and my relationship. I was a senior at St. Vladimir's and during the six week guarding assignment I was assigned to Ibrahim Sahin he was older than the rest of us. He was actually a college student doing a paper about Moroi/Dhampir relations. He was one Moroi that thought all Dhampirs were there for was to be at his every beck and call, but it seemed that every Dhampir woman fell for him eventually. I know I did. We went well beyond the bounds of Guardian/Moroi. When I found out I was pregnant, I was excited. I thought it was going to be different, but then I was called to the Headmaster's office and was informed that I was being reassigned for the rest of the training exercise. Ibrahim had to leave for Turkey. His wife had gone into labor. I should have prepared her. I felt someone sit down next to me, disturbing my thoughts, and I looked up. "You're highness... Is there something I can help you with?"

"How are you holding up?"

"I want to be mad at her. I want to scream and shout and tell her I warned her. I warned her, but I didn't prepare her."

"Janine... Rose is going to pull through this. And when she is well enough, I am going to tell her I am done playing games and I love her.... And that I want to marry her.

"No."

Adrian's POV

"Excuse me?" I was floored. I was going to be king and I still couldn't get the girl?

"I am not going to let Rose get involved with another Moroi."

"Did you just refer to me as 'another Moroi'?"

"Prince Ivashkov... I didn't mean to imply...."

I waved her off. "I understand what you are saying; I have just tried so hard to NOT be another Moroi. I want to be what Rose needs. Even if I am not what Rose wants."

Janine looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"When she brought AJ to the academy, I told her to be selfish and take what she wanted for once. She told me she wanted Dimitri." I was getting restless. I couldn't just sit here. I started to get up, but Janine touched my arm and I stayed seated. "Yes?"

"Just so you know, I think you ARE good for her. I just don't think she can handle anymore hurt."

"I will never hurt her. I promise." I was starting to panic. Everyone's auras were changing rapidly. It was getting to intense. I needed a drink. I got up and went over to the drink cart. I reached for the vodka. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and took a swig. I quickly put it back. I looked around the room again. Not perfect, but better. It then hit me how stupid that was. She was going to smell my breath and worry about me. Not herself. I reached for the bottle again. I couldn't stop myself. It brought me instant comfort. Something I couldn't give Rose. I failed her. I should have tried harder to keep her with me. I was a moron. Some king I would make. I took another drink.

Rose's POV

I sat huddled in the corner as Hugo towered over me. I could feel consciousness slipping away. I needed to stay awake though. I needed to protect my children. All of the sudden I heard AJ crying in the hall. "Daddy!!!!"

Hugo looked into my eyes. "I'll be right back."

He walked away and I felt unconsciousness win. I was back on the porch at the ski lodge. I looked around for Adrian. I went into the building and saw him sitting on the couch. He had been drinking, I could tell. "Adrian?"

He looked up when he heard my voice. Shock danced across his features as he looked me over and he threw the bottle against the wall. "DAMN IT!"

I took a step back. His anger terrified me. "Please don't hit me..."

Adrian looked at me again and stood up. "No Rose... Never." He stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How are you holding up?"

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

"AJ contacted me. I know what is going on." He must have seen the tears forming. "Shhh... Don't cry. I'm on my way to get you. Everything is going to be okay."

All of the sudden I started shaking. "Adrian... What's happening?"

"Someone must be waking you up. As I said, hold on. I'm coming!"

"Hurry!!!!"

With that, everything went black.

* * *

**So, what did you think of Janine's story?**

**Poor Adrian! Poor Rose!**

**And the poll winner was: Ha! Like I'm going to say! You'll find out when the baby is born!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Only Roza, Mason, AJ, and Hugo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV

I looked at the people in the back of the van with me. "Okay, Lissa; you, Christian, and I are going to have to alternate using compulsion on Hugo..." I hated even saying his name. "...I don't know how hard it will be to get them all out, but Rose is the first priority. AJ told Roza that Rose isn't waking up anymore and I can't find her in dreams. We need to get her medical attention. We will take her to the other van. I have a doctor waiting. Then Christian and I will go back in and--"

"No."

I looked over at Janine who had just cut me off. "What?"

"Christian, Stan and I can handle Hugo. Lissa can take care of AJ and Mason. Rose needs you though. She is going to be scared and hurt. She needs you there holding her hand."

I considered what she had to say for a moment, a little shocked that she wanted me with Roe, and nodded my agreement. "You are right. Thank you." I opened the door to the van and started to walk up the long driveway to the small house that AJ told me Hugo rented when "visiting".

"Wait!"

I froze and turned to look at Roza who was starting to sit up from her latest nap. "What is it?"

"Just wait... Please?"

Roza looked so tiny and scared that I sat down next to her. "What are we waiting for sweetie?"

She raised her arm up and pointed. "That."

I looked towards the house and saw AJ running towards us carrying her little brother. I ran up to her. "AJ!!!" I took Mason from her as I knew her arms had to be getting tired and handed him to a waiting Janine. I scooped the little girl up and held her close. "Are you okay?"

AJ nodded. "I don't think mommy is though. She was bleeding."

I pushed her long hair out of her face. "I know. I'm going to go help her."

"Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"Mommy said to give you this." AJ pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

I took it and kissed her head. "I need you to stay here with Lissa and Roza for a minute okay? I'll be back. I promise." I looked at Christian, Stan, and Janine. "Ready?"

Christian's POV

"Ready." We started up the driveway again and I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach. I knew it was going to be bad, but I didn't know what to prepare for. How were we going to get in? My compulsion wasn't that strong...

Adrian knocked on the door and the son of a bitch answered. "Can I help you?"

Janine stepped forward. "I am here to see my daughter."

"I'm sorry Janine, she isn't feeling well, she is so far along with the pregnancy, and she just hasn't been herself.

Janine feigned panic. "I should go check on her! I remember how hard it was."

"Really, she is fine. She just needs rest." He started to shut the door and I focused on the knob. Hugo withdrew his hand. You could see his finger prints in the softening metal. I had to admit even I was impressed.

I cleared my throat and looked into Hugo's eyes. "We need to see Rose."

"You should go see Rose..."

I smiled. "Thanks." Adrian ran up the stairs, followed closely by Janine. I kept looking into Hugo's eyes. He was weak. I could get him to do anything. "Hugo?"

"Yes?"

"Adrian Ivashkov is going to be a good father."

"He is good with kids."

I was happy I didn't need to use fire. If anyone saw me using offensive magic, I would be in deep shit. I saw Adrian coming down the stairs. "How is she?"

Adrian's POV

I shook my head. "Not well. I need to get her to the hospital." I looked at Hugo who was staring at Christian. "How are things going?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"You just got rights to the baby."

I looked back to Christian. "What?"

"He thinks you are going to be a good father. Don't you, Hugo?"

"Of course."

I smiled at Christian. "Thank you."

"Ad..."

I looked down and saw Rose's brown eyes looking at me. "Rose." They closed again. "I need to get her out of here. Leave him for now. I'll put him on the court watch list." I couldn't hurt him. He was still Alissa and Mason's father. I couldn't do that to them. I couldn't be what he was. I left the house and took Rose to her personal van. "You are going to be okay. I promise."

The Dr. I brought started to examine Rose as we sped away. "Do you know how far along she is?"

"Six months. Is the baby okay?"

"Well, it is going to be touch and go for a bit, but I think there is a good chance for both of them."

I took one of Rose's hands. It was blood encrusted and I thought a couple of the bones were broken. "Rosemarie, I need to tell you something. I love you. More than life, more than breathing, I want you to marry me and I won't take no for an answer. I am telling you this now, because you are unconscious and I know you can't interrupt me and say no." I noticed Rose's middle finger twitching out of the corner of my eye. She was almost in a coma and still flipping me off. "That's my girl." I knew everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Yeah.... There wasn't a real fight scene. I just didn't feel I needed to. Like Adrian said, why go to his level?**

**The next couple chapters are going to be fluff basically, but I think you will really like Adrian in them too (If you don't already).**

**Also, does anyone know where the royal court is located? If not, I am going to make it up, but I really want to be accurate. Thanks!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to say who I own in this chapter. It will ruin things. Basically, if you read the name in a VA book, it's not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV

I walked through the halls of the royal court to Rose's wing. With everything I was doing to prepare to become king, the hospital was too far away. After she was stabilized in Turkey, she was brought back to the states. I had hired a full time nursing staff to look over her while she recuperated. We were still waiting for her to wake up, but the doctor said it was completely normal. Her body knew how to heal itself, but 3 weeks was a little excessive, even for Rose. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the whimpering coming out of the room I was passing. I smiled and opened the door. "Christa..." I walked over to the incubator where Rose and my tiny daughter lay. They say money doesn't buy happiness, but spending near a million dollars so you can have your premature daughter close makes me pretty happy. "Good morning! How are you today?" She kicked her legs slightly. Rose had to have an emergency c-section and Christina Adriana Ivashkov was the result. I had hoped Rose would like the name, but at this point, I just hope she'd survive to hear it. I looked at Christa's private nurse. "How is she doing?"

"Better. She has been active today. She gained half an ounce."

I smiled back at my daughter. "You are getting so big! Did you want to go visit mommy today?" I looked at the nurse hoping to get permission to hold my daughter for the first time.

"I don't see why that would be a problem. You will just need to take a portable IV station with you."

I stood there as she opened the incubator and laid the tiny baby in my arms. I ran my fingers over her light hair. This was my daughter. I was in awe. "Hello there. I'm your daddy." I felt like a moron, my little girl may me feel totally incapable. Fabulous. I slowly walked down the rest of the hall, Christina in one arm, the IV stand in my other hand. I stopped at the door to Rose's room and gently pushed the door open with my elbow. The love of my life was still lying silently in the bed and of course Janine was sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Janine?"

Janine sat up and looked at me. "Adrian..." It took her a second, but she focused on the baby. "Christina?"

I smiled. "Yeah. She got permission to come see mommy today." I focused on my daughter's face and then on Janine again. "Did you want to hold her?"

Janine looked somewhat terrified. "Yes...?"

I slowly transferred the baby to her arms and Christina gave a small cry. "Shhh..."

"Can I take her?"

The voice was soft and mumbled, but it was HER voice. "Rose?" I rushed to the other side of the bed. "Rose? Open your eyes." There was a delay, but I saw slits of chocolate brown start to appear. "There you are."

"Who... Who's crying?"

I smiled. "Your daughter."

I could see her confusion. "AJ?" She tried to sit up.

"Shhh... Just stay here for now and no, it's not AJ. It's Christina. Our new baby."

* * *

**See? Fluffy? The next chapter is going to be fluffiness with some flashbacks, then on to the good stuff. :)**

**How is she going to react? Stay tuned!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise! I need a kick in the but so now you are reading EVERYTHNG I have written. So I better get crackin' on Chapter 17!  
**

**Disclaimer: Only Christina.**

**Oh, and please don't hate me....**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose's POV

"New baby?" My hand flew to my stomach and felt that my abs were starting to reappear. Fear surged through me. "Where is she?" I started to sit up again, but Adrian's hands tried to stop me.

"Rose, please..."

I tried to push him away. "I need to go... I need to get out."

"Calm down..."

"Calm down?! Where is my baby?"

"She's right here Rosemarie." My mother quietly said.

I looked over and focused on the tiny creature in my mother's arms. "I want to hold her." I slowly took my daughter with a smile. She was almost weightless. "I have so many questions..."

"Why don't we get her back to her room and then I'll answer any questions you have. How does that sound?"

I nodded. I could tell she was getting sleepy. "Adrian?"

"Hmmm?" He murmured as he started to take the baby.

"What's her name?"

Adrian smiled at the little girl. "Christina Adriana Ivashkov. I usually call her Christa though."

"Christina?" I was so confused.

Adrian laughed at the look on my face. "Oh little Dhampir." He squatted down and kissed the top of my head. "Give me five minutes." Still chuckling, he left the room.

Adrian's POV

I went back into Rose's room and saw the nurse had help her sit up some in the bed she was drinking some water. I sat down on the free side of bed and stretched out next to her. "What do you want to ask first?"

I saw her mind reeling. "Where am I?"

I took a deep breath. "The Poconos..."

Rose looked at me. "The Pocono.... I'm at the royal court?"

I nodded. "I needed you close."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

I saw Rose close her eyes and try to remember. "I... I remember the ski lodge."

"That was a dream."

"Christina?"

I took a deep breath. "You were really beat up. When I got you out of the house, I thought I was going to lose you forever."

Rose reached over and brushed a tear that was threatening to fall. "Please don't cry."

I leaned over and put my forehead against hers. "Before I go any further, I need to know where we stand."

Rose kissed me gently. "I stand with you."

"Will you marry me then?"

Rose shook her head. "I have told you many times. I just can't marry you. I'm sorry... If that changes anything..."

I kissed her again. "Never. My love is never going to change. I love you more every time I look at you. Every time I see AJ or Mason get excited..."

Panic crossed Rose's features again. "Where are they?"

I suppressed my chuckle this time. "They are with Lissa and Christian. Very happy and entertained."

Rose nodded slightly. "Okay... Now... I know I wasn't out for four months... or was I?"

"No. You have been out about 3 weeks. After we got you to the hospital, we got you stabilized and brought you back to the USA. You did great for a few days, but then... Something went wrong. You were having seizures and your blood pressure was off the charts. They figured that an emergency c-section was for the best. I was so scared, but everything turned out perfect."

"Christina?"

I nodded. "Christina after Christian, Adriana after... Well..." I smiled.

"Ivashkov though?"

"I came to an... Understanding with Hugo."

Rose started shaking as she heard that name. "No...."

"Fuck..." I gently pulled Rose into my lap. "Shhh... I'm sorry." It broke my heart to see her like this. "You never have to worry about him again." I took a chance. "What happened in there?"

"I told him no."

Now I was confused. "What?"

"He wanted to have sex and I told him no."

"Not to sound insensitive, but why?"

She took my hand and squeezed it. "I didn't love him."

"Oh Rose..."

She put her head on my chest. "Why did you name her after Christian?"

"If it wasn't for him, there was no way I could have gotten to you."

"My mom was here...."

"Your mom has been so involved. If I have to be somewhere, she is here with you. You haven't been alone for one minute."

"What about at night?"

I reached down on the floor and picked up my pajama bottoms. "Really want to know?"

"YOU SLEEP WITH ME?!"

I roared with laughter. "You don't seem to mind."

"Why?"

"Why do I sleep with you?"

Rose shot me a look. "Yes."

"It seems to calm you. Especially after Christina was born. I never did anything funny..."

"I didn't think you did." I watched as Rose started to throw the covers back. I braced myself for what was about to come. "What the hell happened to my leg?!"

I took her hand again and squeezed tight. "There was a really bad wound. The doctors tried everything, but it was infected already. I begged them to do anything else...."

"They took it?" Her voice sounded so small.

"I am so sorry Little Dhampir."

"I can't be a guardian now..."

"Rose..."

"Go away!!!!"

"Be realistic!" She shoved me as hard as she could.

"GET OUT!!!!"

I grabbed her wrists. "Listen to me. I know this is a shock, but you are so strong. I am giving you one day to grieve and tomorrow you are starting physical therapy."

I saw a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Adrian?"

"Yes?"

She flipped me the bird. "Get used to seeing this."

I kissed her forehead. "I already am."

* * *

**Don't be mad! Please? Things will work out... At least they should.**

**And look at the bright side; you get to see Rose with a physical therapist. That should be..... Interesting. Oh, and Tatiana will be making an appearance. It is just going to be a great day for Rose isn't it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Posting Early today! My brother is coming home tonight so I need a butt kick to get tomorrow's chapter written.**

**I think this story might be ending soon :(, but there is a sequel coming. Yay!**

**Adrian's pajamas and Rose's ring are in my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own anyone in this chapter.... wow....**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV

It was day three of Rose's physical therapy. She was pushing hard, harder than she should have. I had to admit, it was entertaining though. She never gave up. I think her therapist was about to quit. She never listened. She just wanted to walk again. It wasn't going so well. I heard the thud.

"Ow... Shit! Are you trying to KILL me?"

"Yes Rose, Adrian hired me to kill you. Though, it almost seems like you are trying to kill yourself. I TOLD you to slow down."

"Strigoi DON'T slow down."

I stood with a smile, sauntering my way over to Rose and looked at her physical therapist. "Let's call it for today."

She nodded. "See you tomorrow Adrian. Rose."

Rose struggled to stand. "No... I want to keep going."

I helped her up and sighed. "I'll work with you okay? I think Tasha has taken enough of a beating from you."

Rose's eyes were brimming with tears. "I don't like this."

"Don't like what?"

"I don't want Tasha Ozera as my therapist. I already felt insignificant compared to her, now I feel like a failure."

"Rose... you are so far from being a failure. I am so proud of you. Most other people would have given up, been stuck in a wheelchair. Not you though. Nope. You want to walk!" I kissed her gently. "Just try."

"Yes, Rosemarie. Just try."

Rose's POV

The voice sent shivers down my spine and I went to turn. I lost my grip and fell to the floor. No... Not in front of her... She of course laughed.

"Aunt Tatiana. You need to leave."

I didn't hear her response. I pulled myself up again and focused on Adrian who was starting to walk away from me. "Wait." Adrian turned and looked at me.

"You can do it Rose."

My arms were so sore, but I made it to Adrian's waiting arms. I fell into them. "Oy."

He kissed the top of my head. "I knew you could do it!" He scooped me up in his arms. "Come on Hop-along Dhampir."

I wacked his arm. "Hey!"

Adrian kissed me gently. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I looked down at my leg and then back at Adrian. "Why couldn't Lissa heal me?"

"Well, we don't want her using the spirit right now."

"Why? Is she okay?"

Adrian smiled at me. "She is better than okay. She is pregnant."

I was shocked. "What?"

Adrian smiled wider. "Lissa and Christian are going to have another baby."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" I looked at Tatiana. "Isn't that amazing news?"

Tatiana rolled her eyes. "That hasn't even hit the radar. Everyone wants to know what the future king is doing with a one legged blood whore."

I looked into Adrian's eyes. I realized this was it. Everything was here and now. "Well, I hope he is going to marry her."

"W-What?" I think he was wondering if he heard me right. "Repeat that please?"

"Prince Adrian Ivashkov, you can stop pestering me. I, Rosemarie Hathaway will marry you."

He kissed me fiercely and set me in my wheelchair. "Wait here. Don't go anywhere." I gave Adrian the most offended look I could muster up and he laughed. "Sorry. I am used to having to chase you. Just... Wait here." I watched him leave the room and just smiled. This was really happening. I was going to marry Adrian. "Oh my God..."

"Well, I must say Rosemarie, you are a sly one."

I looked over at her. "Excuse me?"

"Are you sure you aren't full Moroi? You seem to have compulsion down to an art."

I smiled at her, just because I knew it pissed her off. "Right, that is why I have been turning him down 3 times in the last 3 months."

"Let me tell you something Rosemarie. You and Adrian can play house all you want. Just remember, I can take the throne away from him."

"Really? Who would be willing to take it? I think people are starting to see through you games."

"I have Victor Dashkov's release papers on my desk. I am prepared to give him a full pardon. After Lissa, I believe he is next in line..."

I stared at Tatiana. "You would never." Just then Adrian walked back in the room.

"Rose, I want to do this right." He got down on one knee and smile. "Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

I looked over at Tatiana and then into Adrian's eyes. "Yes." I smiled as the ring slid down my finger and hoped I wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

**Oh that Tatiana.... She makes me so mad!!!!**

**What did you think of Tasha being Rose's physical therapist? Lissa pregnant?**

**THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!! I hope...**

**See you tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have decided that I am going to post as I get done with each chapter. It seems to keep the juices flowing. So you may get 2 chapters a day, or 1 or none. Just depending. There will never be more than one day between updates though.**

**As for where are the kids? Christa is still in the incubator and AJ and Mason are with Lissa and Christian for summer vacation. :). They will be in Chapter 19 though.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter**.

* * *

Tasha's POV:

Rose was off her game today. Normally she pushed so had I had to beg her to stop. Today, she wasn't even trying at all. "Rose, look at me." She refused to look up. "Rose?"

"Can we just work? Please?"

I nodded and walked around her. "Okay. I want you to raise your right hand and reach over to the other bar." She completed the movement and I smiled. "Great. Now, take your left hand and place it on the other...." That's when she fell. "Rose!" I squatted down next to her and ran my hands over her body. "Does anything hurt?"

Rose nodded.

I sighed. "Anything physical?" This time Rose shook her head. I scooped her up and took her over to the bleachers. "Want to talk about it?"

Rose pushed her hair out of her face. "Why did you want to be with Dimitri?"

All the years I had known Rose, she had never asked me that question. I was a little surprised. I broke into a smile though. "Come on Rose, YOU of all people need to ask that question?"

"We were both Dhampir though... You are a Moroi."

"Thanks for reminding me. Most people seem to forget that." I leaned back on my hands and smiled. "I have no chance at getting the crown. Ever. I figured that I would marry for love, not obligation."

"If you had been offered the crown, would you have stayed with him?"

Tasha shrugged. "I don't know. Why all the questions all of the sudden?" Rose held up her left hand. How had I missed this? "Oh my Gosh... Rose..."

"I think I made a mistake though..."

"Do you love him?"

"More than anything."

"Then you didn't make a mistake. I wish I was as brave as you are. That I had the strength to defy the odds."

"I don't know if I can."

Rose looked terrified. "What is it?"

"Tatiana..."

I sighed. She had been a thorn in my side since my brother died. "Whatever she says Rose, she can't hurt you."

"But she can hurt everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that she would take the crown from Adrian if I married him."

"Let her take it."

Adrian's POV

Rose stared at me. "What?"

"I said, Let her take it."

"No... That's not the point, if it was that easy I wouldn't care."

"Then what is the problem?"

"If we get married, she is going to release Victor, give him a pardon and give him the throne."

I stared at Rose. I wasn't going to lose her. I had just gotten her to see me. "I'll make it work Rose, just watch." I walked out of the gym and towards the throne room. I stopped at the guard. "I need to see my Aunt." He opened the door. "HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled.

She gave me a smile. "My, my, my... I knew you would be upset, but I didn't think you would have a hissy fit..."

"Do you know what she has been through? She can't be a guardian. She killed the love of her life, she tried to love again and he tried to kill her. What do you have against her?"

"It's what I have against her family."

"Janine? What has she ever done besides put her life on the line for us?"

"Not Janine."

"Ibrahim? What does he have to do with this?"

"Ever wonder why Tasha is single?"

"Wait... that isn't Bram is it?" It clicked. "Rose's father is Bram?" This was the best news I had heard in days. I tried to contain myself though. She couldn't win. "Wow... You made me dislike her too now... Know what Aunt Tatiana, it all makes sense now... And I promise you I will abide by the laws of the court." I turned and headed back towards the gym. I stood outside for a moment and watched Rose laugh. I was going to miss this, but it had to work. There was no other choice. I opened the doors and walked in looking as serious as I could.

"Adrian, Rose has decided she wants to be a gymnast. The first one legged one."

I gave a small smile and looked at Rose. I took a deep breath and held out my hand. "I need my ring back."

Rose looked shocked. "What?

"It is for the best."

Rose pulled herself up and put her hands on my shoulder. "You told me to be selfish. To take what I want for once. I want you!"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I need to think of the kingdom."

Rose pulled away a little. "I-I understand." She went to turn, but lost her balance and fell.

I squatted to help, but she kicked her good leg up and hit me where it counted. "Rose..."

She pulled the ring off and threw it out the nearby window. "You have two legs. Go get it."

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

I could feel the tears on my shirt as Rose tried to keep it together. "I know. I love you."

* * *

**DO NOT FREAK OUT!!!!! When Adrian was talking to Tatiana, remember he said this was the best news ever.**

**I'll try to finish chapter 19 before work tomorrow (I work the morning shift), but there might not be an update until Wednesday. I think you all can survive a day if needed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, I go t it done! It's a little shorter than I wanted, but the next few chapters will be short to make them more manageable. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Only Christina!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose's POV

I felt my body being lifted up and I opened my eyes and smiled. "Adrian."

He kissed me gently. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I figured you had something planned. You came into the gym with that look."

"What look?"

"Your 'I am trying to look hurt and confused, but I want to kick that woman's ass' look. Everyone gets it after they see Tatiana.

"I see."

"Where are we going?"

"Field trip."

"Christina..."

"Your mom is going to stay here and take care of her. She is still legally my daughter so nothing can happen to her."

I looked into his eyes. "Can we stay here for a minute?"

"No, we have a plane to catch."

"A plane? Where are we going?"

"I told you. On a field trip."

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

"You forget you are in my arms..."

"I'll scream,"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Humor me please? We don't have much time, so if you want to see your daughter before we go..."

"I'll shut up."

"Thanks." Adrian carried me into the nursery where our daughter still slept in her incubator.

I smiled as Adrian sat me in the rocking chair next to the incubator. "Hey Cutie."

Adrian's POV

I watched Rose interact with our daughter and stepped over to Janine. "Is the ball rolling?"

"Lord Szelsky is more than happy to help. He is going to talk to the others and said all you need to do is talk to Ibrahim, Lissa, Tasha, and of course your father."

I took a deep breath. "Lissa and Tasha are no problem. They are so for this. My father on the other hand..."

Janine smiled. "I wish I could go. I could talk to you father, plus Ibrahim seeing both Tasha and I in the same place would make him do anything just to get us away."

I laughed. "Too true." I sighed and looked at Rose. "Janine, do you really think this is going to work?"

"I just don't know Adrian... I want it to. Rose deserves happiness."

I looked back at Janine and smiled. "Come with us."

Janine looked at me shocked. "I can't. I need to be here for Christina."

"She'll be okay with her nurses. Besides, we will only be gone a couple days."

Janine sighed. "Well, it's up to Rose."

"What's up to me?"

I looked at Rose who was now standing next to us, leaning against a bookcase. "How did you..."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Magic. What's up to me?"

I turned and lightly kissed her. "I want your mom to come with us. Christina will be fine with her nurses. Also, they can call us if anything happens and one of us can come right back."

Rose seemed to contemplate this. "Okay."

I smiled at her and scooped her back into my arms. "We need to hurry. The plane is waiting for us." We went down the hall and into the hanger. I carried Rose onto the plane and phone up to the cockpit. "We're ready."

Rose looked around. "I have never been on the official court plane."

"Yes you have." Tasha walked through the doors and smiled at Rose. "You were just unconscious at the time."

Rose smiled and stood up to hug Tasha. "What are you doing here?"

"What and let you have all the fun? I am here to finally get you walking on crutches before we touch down."

Rose looked at me. "Touch down where?"

The plane's engines roared to life and I smiled at Rose. "I guess you'll find out. First stop... Portland."

* * *

**What's in Portland? This "Field trip" as Adrian calls it is going to have 4 legs, Portland, Nepal, Turkey, and Romania. I am going to post each of the stops in a separate chapter. Oooo I am having so much fun!**

**Oh, if anyone wants to read the summary for the sequel (It doesn't give the ending away) Let me know and I will PM it to you.**

**See you tomorrow in Portland!**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: No one :-(**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose's POV

I stared into Adrian's eyes. It was the only way I could take the pain. The plane started to shake a little and I started to lose my balance. Arms came at me from every direction. Adrian's Tasha's and my mother's. Thankfully I was able to keep my balance and laugh. "Look. I'm okay. Don't freak so much!" I locked eyes again with Adrian and smiled. "You worry too much Mr. Ivashkov."

"Hop-along Dhampir... I don't think there is enough worry in the world to cover you."

"Stop calling me that."

My mother laughed. "I think it fitting."

I was able to turn the crutches, with Tasha spotting me, and look at my mother. "You do?" My bottom lip started to quiver. Damn, why was I so emotional?

Adrian picked up on it and wrapped his arms around me. "I think you need some rest. You are starting to stress out."

I nodded and he started to pick me up. "Let me do it. Please."

"Okay." Adrian kissed the side of my head and stepped back, but was still close enough in case I needed him.

I made it to the bedroom; yes the court jet has 4 of them, and sat down in a chair. I watched as Adrian sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes. I had a doctor's appointment a couple days earlier and the doctor had Okayed me for ALL activities. And I meant ALL of them. It turns out that my being in a coma really sped up the healing process. I kept watching my man, Adrian was... He was everything I ever wanted and more in that moment.

He looked up at me with "that" smile. "What are you thinking about Hop--" He caught himself. "Little Dhampir?"

"I want to have a baby with you Adrian. Right now."

Adrian's POV:

"Well, uhhh... Rosemarie..." I cleared my throat. "That's... that's good to hear." All I could think was land the damn plane. We better be in Portland. "I just don't..." I was struggling here. "Maybe we should get married first?" It was weak, but it had to work.

Rose blinked. "You are turning me down?"

"That is NOT what I said." I took a deep breath. "Christa is so little. Is it fair to her?"

Rose shrugged. "I'll be pregnant for nine months..."

"I know how it works. College graduate remember?" I got up from the bed and took Rose's face in my hands. "Let's just think for a day or so okay?" I kissed her gently. "If everything goes according to plan on this trip, then I will give having a baby serious consideration."

Rose seemed to accept that and nodded. "Okay. You are right. I am just so hormonal lately. Do you really need me on this trip?"

I picked Rose up and carried her to bed. "What if I let you in on one of the places we are going? That might brighten you up..."

Rose smiled. "Okay."

"Romania. You get to meet my family." Rose looked at me and if I thought she pissed before, I was in deep shit now. Oh crap....

* * *

**Okay, as you see, I am just going where this takes me now. Portland tomorrow for sure! I am off to bed though.**

**See you in the morning!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holy crap, Ch. 21... This is insane! I didn't even think this idea would take off. Well, I hope you enjoy this!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose's POV

I stared at Adrian. "You... Your family?"

Adrian smiled. "Yes, my family. I have told them all about you and they are so excited to meet you."

"You mean laugh at the crippled Dhampir?"

Adrian kissed the top of my head. "No one in my family would ever do that."

"Your, Aunt Tatiana DOES."

"Yeah, I don't really consider her family though. She was my grandmother's, who I never met, sister. My immediate family is nothing like her."

I shook my head a little. "What am I doing? I don't belong in this setting."

Adrian pulled away. "What do you mean?"

"Dhampirs have their place for a reason. We are fertile and we make good warriors. Plus Adrian, if we do have kids, are they Royal? Are they Guardians? There is a HUGE leap."

"Rose, please don't do this. Everyone is supporting us. It can work out. It will."

"Why am I so insecure about this?"

"Rose, you have been hurt by the most important people in your life. You mother, Dimitri, Hugo.... There is only so much hurt a person can take before they stop caring if they are hurt or not." He brushed the hair out of my face. "You on the other hand, keep having faith in what COULD be." He leaned in close and kissed me. He pulled me closer and started to straddle me. This was it. It was going to happen.

"Attention, we are starting our final descent into Portland."

"DAMN IT!"

There was a knock at the door. "Are you okay in there?" It was Tasha.

Adrian let out a low laugh. "Yes, Tasha." He kissed me again. "It will happen Little Dhampir." Another kiss. "Ready to see your children?"

I smiled at him. "Always." I paused for a second. "Do they know about me?"

Adrian nodded. "Lissa, Christian and I told them that you were really hurt, and we hand to remove your leg. AJ seemed to understand, but I am not sure about Mason. I tried to dream walk to him and talk about it, but he got scared when I did."

Panic started to surge through me. "I don't think I can do this."

Adrian lifted me out of the bed and held me in his arms. "Yes, you can. And even if they are scared, it is because they are your children and they worry about you. Once they see you are happy and functioning, they won't care how many appendages you have."

Adrian carried me into the main part of the plane and set me into a seat. I buckled in and looked back at Adrian. "How long are we staying in Portland?"

"Not long at all I'm afraid. We are picking up the Ozeras, and the kids, refueling, and then heading to Romania."

I nodded. "Okay. The sooner we get that over with the better. I felt the plane settle to the ground with a bump. As soon as the movement stopped, I grabbed my crutches and stood up. I wanted to be the first thing my kids saw when that door opened. When it finally did, I smiled widely.

"Mama!!!" Mason ran up the stairs and wrapped his small arms around my good leg. I felt my balance start to go, but Adrian was by my side instantly. "Up Mama!"

I looked at Adrian as he reached down with a smile and lifted my son up. "Why hello Mason! Did you miss me?"

Mason struggled in Adrian's grip. "Mama!"

I sat down in an empty chair and took my son. "Hi little man. How are you today?"

Mason snuggled into my chest and fell asleep almost instantly. I stifled a giggle. "Lissa, did you keep him up all night so this would happen?"

Lissa smiled. "Maybe." She sat down next to me and hugged me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay... Learning to survive."

Lissa put her hands on my leg, right above the amputation spot. "I'm sorry I couldn't... I mean I should have tried..."

"Lissa, this is NOT your fault. If anyone, it's mine. You all tried to warn me."

"No, it's Daddy's fault. I saw him do it."

I looked over and saw AJ standing there, holding Christian's hand. I smiled. "Hi sweetie."

AJ looked at my face and then where my leg was supposed to be. She turned and ran into one of the bedrooms. Roza blinked for a second and then turned to follow her.

Pain surged through me. I didn't know what was wrong, but I was having trouble finding my breath. I searched for Adrian's hand and squeezed it tight

Adrian squeezed back. "Janine? Why don't you get Mason ready for bed, please?"

My mom nodded. "No problem." I watched them walk away and turned back to Adrian.

Adrian was looking at Lissa. "I think we are going to turn in."

Lissa nodded and looked back at me. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head again. "You didn't..."

Adrian pulled me close. "Rose, let's go to bed."

I looked at him and nodded. "Okay." He lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom.

* * *

**Wow... So, what do you think is going to happen with the Ivashkovs? I can't wait to go to Nepal and write Lord Szelsky! There is going to be a good back story there. We get to learn why Janine named her daughter Rosemarie.**

**See you soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Only AJ and Mason!**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV

I was sitting in the corner of the room reading a book when I heard Rose start to wake. She looked directly at me and squinted. "Dimitri?"

I got up and walked over to the bed. "Rose?" She realized it was my voice and she started to cry. "Hey... What's wrong?"

Rose shook her head. "Bad dream. That's all."

"Rose, talk to me..."

"We were on the academy jet... it was after... after Mason died. I woke up and Dimitri was sitting in the window like you were. I was like having a flash back or something..."

I kissed her gently. "You miss him a lot don't you?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, but I want you to know that while there will always be a hole in my heart where he was, most of it was filled by you." She kissed me.

"I know." I murmured as I kissed her back. "Now, we better get up before the kids..." I was cut off as Mason and AJ jumped into bed with us. "Ummm... Hello."

"Hi, Adeein!"

I lifted Mason over my head. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

I sat up and looked over at AJ and Rose who were hugging and talking quietly. I watched Rose wipe a tear from AJ's eye and kiss her lightly. "AJ, Mason, I want to ask you two something really important." I took a deep breath. "You know Mommy and I plan to get married right?" AJ and Mason both nodded. "Well, I was wondering if, maybe, I could be your daddy."

Mason got all excited and started bouncing on my stomach. "Yeah!"

"No."

I looked over at AJ, who was staring at me with wide eyes. "No to what, exactly Alissa?"

"I don't want you to adopt me."

"Why not?"

"Because I, Alissa Janine, am a Markov."

I nodded. "Okay. It's your decision, but is it okay with you if I adopt Mason?"

AJ nodded. "I want you to adopt him. He doesn't really know who our dad is, but I do plan to tell him when he is older."

I reached over brushed AJ's hair out of her face. "I think that is a really good idea." Sometimes it scared me to think that this little girl was only 5 years old and had a thought process like this, but then I remembered who her mother was. "Well, now that's settled, why don't we go get dressed so we can look all nice to see Grandpa Ivashkov. We should be there soon."

Rose hoisted herself up and smiled. "That sounds like a good plan."

Rose's POV

I stood at the top of the stairs leading to all my family and friends on the tarmac. I wanted to go down them alone, but I was terrified. "I don't think I can do it."

Adrian started up the stairs, but Tasha held him back. "She needs to do it on her own."

I stood there for a minute evaluating everything and smiled. "Adrian, stand at the bottom." He complied and I stared into his eyes. Inch by inch, step by step, I went down the stairs and finally made it into his arms. He kissed my passionately. "Thank you." I whispered kissing him back.

"Anytime."

We were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Adrian pulled away slightly and smiled. "Rose, I want you to meet my sister, Stefania, Anya, as we call her, my mom Liliana, and my father Grigore."

* * *

**I love AJ. She is so cool to write. I can't wait for the sequel!**

**Next chapter: All Romania! Then I think Nepal. A lot of that I think will be in Janine's POV as she sees her old Moroi.**

**Enjoy and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own: Mason, AJ, Stefania, Liliana, and Grigore.**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV

I tried not to smile at how uncomfortable Rose looked. "Relax!" I whispered in her ear.

She did a little juggling and extended her right hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Ivashkov, Mrs. Ivashkov, Lady Ivashkov."

My mother smiled. "It's Lily. You must be Rosemarie."

Rose smiled. "Yes ma'am." I sighed. Old habits die hard.

My mother ignored it and crouched down to AJ and Mason's level. "And who do we have here?"

AJ lifted her head and extended her hand. "Alissa Markov."

My mother's mouth made a prefect "o", but she recovered nicely. "Nice to meet you." She looked at Mason. "And who are you?"

True to Mason nature, he panicked and grabbed onto my pant leg. "DADDY!!!!" He started crying.

I lifted him up and held him close, trying to smile. "Well, he attached to that term quickly." I kissed the top of his head. "Shhh..."

Rose made her way over. "Can I take... I mean let me... You got him?"

I smiled at kissed Rose gently. "He's fine." I looked over at Stefania and could see the question forming on her lips and shook my head. Like the good sister she was, she ignored me.

"What's up with the crutches?"

I saw Rose's eyes grow wide and she looked at me. "You didn't... They don't... They don't know?" She took a deep breath and looked at my family. "Do you know anything about me?"

"Your name is Rosemarie. You are friends with Lissa."

I saw her pained look. "We better go sit somewhere and chat..."

Rose didn't move. "Want to know why I have the crutches?" She lifted up the edge of her long skirt. "I had my leg amputated about a month ago."

Anya kept pushing. "What happened?"

There was no way this was going to end well. "Why don't we go inside? It looks like rain..."

"I was in a relationship. The guy and I didn't see eye to eye. He cut my leg to keep me from running." She looked over at me and ran a hand through his hair. "But Adrian saved my life."

My father finally spoke up. "Well, why don't we head to the estate and have some lunch. I bet you all are starving." We all agreed and followed him to the car.

Rose's POV

We sat at the huge table and I kept looking at my mother who was standing along the edge of the room with the other guardians. It just felt unfair that I was sitting here enjoying this meal, these people thinking I was one of them, while my mother was treated like a servant. I leaned into Adrian. "I can't do this..."

Adrian looked at me. "Do what?"

I grabbed my crutches. "I'm sorry, Lord Ivashkov, Mrs. Ivashkov, there is a reason I can't call you by your first names. I was raised to know that I was not your equal." I walked towards my mother. "Up until a month ago, I had planned to be standing next to my mother, the great Janine Hathaway, at functions like this." I leaned against the wall. "As a guardian."

I heard a couple forks drop and some murmuring. Then Lord Ivashkov's voice rose. "ADRIAN GABRIEL IVASHKOV!!!!! You want to marry a Dhampir!?!?!?"

* * *

**Oh boy.... It's gonna go down now.**

**Romania Pt. 2 will hopefully be up tonight!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is Ch. 24! I enjoyed writing in Romanian. Go to Google translator and put in any bolded phrase to see what it means. :) (It is of course a little off, but no translation is exact.)  
**

**I own: Stefania, Liliana, and Grigore.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lissa's POV:

I couldn't help smiling at my cousin Grig's shock. He just got the Rose Hathaway treatment. I was proud of her though. Most Moroi don't treat Dhampirs right, these people lay they lives on the line for us with very little thanks.

Stefania looked at Adrian, Rose, and then the kid's table. "That means.... **Sânge curvă**!" She shouted.

I choked on my drink and Adrian jumped up from the table. **"Tu nu va apela logodnica mea de sânge o curvă!!!"**

I put a hand on his shoulder. I needed to end this before he regretted it. **"Adrian, opri."**

He looked at me, but walked straight over to Rose. **"Te iubesc. Mai mult decât viaţa."**

Rose kissed him. **"Ştiu."**

Lily walked over to Rose with a surprised look. "You speak Romanian?"

"**Destul. Vorbiţi în turcă?"**

"No."

Rose smiled. "I'll have to remember that."

Girgore's shoulders were shaking all of the sudden and I was waiting for him to blow. Instead he surprised us all by laughing. "Rosemarie, how many languages do you speak?"

Rose didn't let her guard down. "Fluently, four, English, Turkish, Nepali, and Russian, I can get around in Romanian, German, and French."

"Nepali?"

"My mother was Lord Szelsky's guardian for 20 years. I spent the first 5 years of my life in Nepal and then the next 10 summers."

Girg seemed to contemplate this, and looked at Adrian. "Would you and Rose care to take a walk with me?"

Adrian nodded. "I think that is a good idea." He wrapped his arm around Rose. "Why don't you let me...?"

"I can make it."

Adrian's POV

Rose and I walked through the gardens with my father. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Rose, I owe you an apology. I have always been quick to judge. It is a bad habit of mine that I am trying to change."

"Lord Ivashkov, it is I who owe you an apology. I was raised better than how I treated you."

"You are very educated, Rose, I am sorry that you are never going to be a guardian, but I have a proposition for you."

"And what is that?"

"I have never been very good with languages nor am I a good judge of character as you just saw. I would like you to join the family business. We need a liaison between us and a few other countries. I would be more than willing to pay for your schooling."

Rose stopped and I watched as her mind went through the thought process. "I... I don't know. I mean, you called me a Dhampir. I mean, I know I am one, but that's not all I am..."

My father nodded. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Rose looked at me and then at my father. "Give us your blessing."

"Of course."

I looked at my father. "Give me a Yay vote."

Rose looked at me. "A Yay vote for what?"

I smiled at her. "So you can become a royal."

* * *

**  
**

**Rose, a royal? What is he talking about?**

**I guess you will find out tomorrow... :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**3 chapters in a day! Lucky ducks!**

**Romania is ending up taking a little longer than I thought, but that's okay. The Ivashkovs are cool people. (Well, Grigore is...)**

**Disclaimer: AJ, Mason, Christina, Grigore, and..... Hugo.....**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose's POV:

"A Royal?" I was floored. "I am a Dhampir, there is no way I can be a Royal."

Adrian smiled. "O contraire! I scoured the bylaws for weeks and found the answer. The Recognition Clause."

"Come again?"

Adrian pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "The Recognition Clause: The bastard Dhampir child of a Royal Moroi can petition for recognition in the Royal court if the King or Queen deems there to be sufficient reason for the child to need said recognition and is supported by a 2/3 majority of the remaining royal families."

"That's nice Adrian, but Tatiana is never going to deem me to have a sufficient reason."

"That is why we wait until after I am king. You file the petition and I will approve it."

"What about the 2/3 majority?"

"What? Did you think this field trip was for nostalgia's sake?"

I was still so lost. "What?"

"With my father's approval, that is already three of the eight families we need. You mother talked with Lord Szelsky and he was honored to okay your admittance and he is talking to the royal families. All we have left to talk to is your father."

"I don't think he will say yes. I mean, he loves me, but after... him... I don't know what is going to happen."

"Why do you think I brought your mom along?"

I smiled. "You are an evil genius."

Adrian smiled back and kissed me. "I do what I can."

I pulled away and ran my hand through his hair. "You are going to make an amazing King."

"I just wish we didn't have to wait a year to get married."

"Well, at least you will be a daddy soon."

"Rose? Are you pregnant?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, Adrian is adopting Mason and Christina."

"Not Alissa?"

Adrian smiled. "Well, as I am sure you realize, she is opinionated."

Lord Ivashkov laughed. "Yes."

"She informed me that she is a Markov."

"A Markov?"

I cleared my throat. "AJ, Mason, and Christina's biological father's last name is Markov."

"It's not Hugo Markov is it?"

I felt my body shake a little. "Y-Yes... Why?"

"He is trying to get me to go along with this deal. It didn't seem quite right..."

I felt my breathing start to go shallow right before everything went dark. The last thing I remembered was someone's arms catching me.

* * *

**Oooo... What's going to happen? What do you think of the Recognition clause?**

**Looks like we get to see Hugo again! See you tomorrow for sure!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Only Hugo and the doctor.**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV:

I looked up as the doctor stepped out of Rose and my room. I always hated how doctors looked so calm. I jumped up. "Is she okay?"

The doctor smiled. "She is going to be fine. She is resting and I am recommending she stay in bed for a couple weeks. She looks exhausted tough, has she been stressed lately?"

I nodded. "More than anyone can imagine."

"Well, I think that she may need to talk with a professional."

I held back my snort and nodded again. "I'll see what I can do." He walked away and I went into the room and climbed into bed with Rose. "Hey there."

She smiled at me. "Hey. Sorry about all the commotion. It's just, hearing his name..."

I kissed her gently. "Shhh... I need to ask you something."

She pulled away and looked at me with curiosity. "What?"

"I need you to tell me what happened in Turkey."

Rose got the pained look again. "Please don't... If that is how I react from his name, what happens when I tell the whole story?"

"Maybe it will help?"

"Adrian... I don't know..."

I sighed. "Look, I am going to make a deal with you that I probably shouldn't, but I need to. The doctor said that you need to stay in bed a couple of weeks. I don't necessarily agree with him, but I can't come to a decision until I know what I am dealing with. So, if you can tell me what happened, the chances of you staying here in Romania will be lessened."

Rose rolled back on her pillows and was silent. I started to get up, but she stopped me. "I need you to hold me."

I pulled Rose on my lap and rested my chin on her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. "I think deep down, I knew he was capable of this. I would look around at my friends and I realized how lucky I was and I should count my blessings. I thought maybe it wasn't THAT bad." She took another deep breath and I kissed her on the hairline. "Then I saw you. Adrian Ivashkov. And I saw everything I could have had. I was even more scared. I went back to Turkey because it was a safer option in my mind. Hugo never rejected me. He wanted me every second. It was for the totally wrong reasons, but he still wanted me. You could have turned me down at any moment, especially now that you were going to be king." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Please don't think this is your fault. It isn't. I was insecure and scared, but after I saw you, I knew I couldn't stay in this life style and I wanted out. I told Hugo I wanted to leave. That was when he hit me the first time. He reminded me that I was HIS blood whore and..." Rose stopped and started crying.

I held her closer and whispered in her ear. "Oh, dragostea mea. Este în regulă." **(Oh, my love. It's okay)**

"Chiar vrei să ştii?" **(You want to know?)**

I nodded. "Yes."

"He said my father had promised him a long life with me. When I heard that, I tried to run and he cut my leg. I was stuck in my room for the longest time. I'm not sure how much time passed, but the next thing I remember is waking up in the court."

"Rose..." I kissed her. "My poor Rose."

"I need you Adrian."

In those four words, I knew what she needed from me and at that moment, Rosemarie Hathaway and I, Adrian Ivashkov, made love for the first time.

* * *

**The line to kill Hugo starts here.  
**

**The line to kill Ibrahim, starts here.  
**

**Turkey is going to be FUN to write....**

**I'll try to update tomorrow, but I am not sure what festivities are going on. So, all my American fans have a good 4th of July. All my non-American fans have a good July 4th!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay! A chapter! I'll hopefully get another one posted tonight, but no promises!**

**Disclaimer: Only Roza.**

**

* * *

  
**

Janine's POV:

I heard the bedroom door open and then quietly shut. I forced a smile as Adrian came down the stairs into the kitchen. "How's Rose?"

Adrian jumped. "Janine... I didn't see you there." He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat with me. "She's doing better. I got her to sleep."

"Uh-huh."

"Janine, Rose is 25 and has 3 kids, are you REALLY shocked by the fact she is having sex?"

"Well, now that you admitted you two are intimate, not really. What changed?"

"She told me what happened in Turkey."

"And?"

Adrian shook his head. "I don't think she can ever be fixed."

My blood started to boil. "What did he do to her?"

Adrian pulled the cup of coffee out of my hands. "It wasn't just him."

"What?"

Adrian was about to respond when screaming started to come out of Rose's room. It wasn't Rose though. We ran back up the stairs and looked in the room. We saw Roza sitting on the floor in a ball, hands over her head, screaming. Adrian crouched down next to her and lifted her up. "Shhh... What happened?"

"I want mommy."

Arian kissed the side of her head. "I know you do, but I want you to tell me what happened."

"I think I hurt her."

I walked over to my daughter and looked at Adrian and Roza. Where did you hurt her?"

"On her leg."

I pulled the cover back some and looked at the amputation spot. Everything looked the same except for one thing; Rose's incisions had started to heal some. I walked back over to Roza and took her. We walked back over to Rose. "Is this what you meant honey?"

Roza put her head on my shoulder and nodded as she let out a tiny yawn.

I smiled. "You didn't hurt her. You made her better."

"I want mommy."

Adrian had snuck out of the room and was walking in with Lissa. She ran over and took her daughter. "Roza... What happened?"

"I don't know..."

I leaned forward and whispered in Lissa's ear. "She started to heal Rose."

Lissa gasped and held Roza closer. "Oh, honey... That had to be so scary." She looked at me and mouthed. "Thank you before carrying Roza out of the room.

I looked at Adrian. "So, what happened?"

I saw Rose shift out of the corner of my eye and looked at her. "Dad sold me to Hugo."

I let out a growl. "What?"

Rose started crying. "I'm sorry mom."

I knelt down next to the bad. "Oh honey... It's not your fault."

Adrian crawled into bed with her. "What can I do? Is there anything?"

"I want to go to Nepal."

Adrian looked at her. "Nepal?"

I smiled and kissed the side of Rose's head. "The good daddy?"

Rose managed a smile. "The good daddy."

* * *

**Okay, so there wasn't much in this chapter, but we learned a lot. I do that quite often don't I?**

**Nepal next time! We get to meet Rose's good daddy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I have had a lot of inspiration lately haven't I?  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own AJ and Mason. I gave Lord Szelsky a personality!**

* * *

Rose's POV:

We had been in air about an hour when Adrian finally broke the silence we had been sitting in. "What did your mother mean by 'the good daddy'?"

I smiled at him. "I think she needs to tell the story. She is much better at it then I am."

Adrian looked at my mom who was sitting across from us. "Who is Rose's 'good daddy'?"

My mom smiled. "When Rose was 3, Lord Szelsky offered to enroll her in the local Moroi preschool. I agreed, and on the first day, Rose came home crying. Someone had asked her what her daddy did. She didn't know what a daddy was. They told her a daddy lived with a mommy. So, she said Lord Szelsky was her daddy. Her teacher got so mad at Rose for saying that. Rose didn't know what she had done wrong. She answered how any three year old in her position would have. I was mortified though. I sent her to her room. Lord Szelsky asked what had happened, when I told him, he laughed and found it cute. He went to talk to Rose and told her that he would be honored to be her daddy if she were to ever need one." My mom smiled at me. "He and Rose have felt a special connection ever since."

I smiled back. "It really started before then though, didn't it?"

She laughed. "True. It his fault you are named Rosemarie. I wanted to name Rose, Marie Hathaway. Lord Szelsky was in the room when I was filling out paper work and said 'Her hair is as red as a rose!' and it just kind of stuck. Rosemarie."

Adrian smirked and kissed me. "How did you choose AJ and Mason's names?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, with AJ, I knew I wanted to name a daughter after Lissa. I didn't want to use Vasilisa, so I chose Alissa. And Janine seemed like the right middle name. As for Mason, I was going back and forth between Dimitri and Ibrahim for his middle name. I made the wrong choice."

"Well, when the adoption papers go through, we will change it to Dimitri."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Adrian shook his head. "Why would I?"

I shrugged. "Because of what Dimitri and I shared."

"What did you share?" I looked at my mother, having forgotten she was there.

I sighed. It was time to come clean. "When I was 17, I lost my virginity to Dimitri Belikov." My mother pursed her lips together, but didn't say anything. "Are you mad?"

"What am I going to do Rosemarie? It was almost 8 years ago."

I shrugged. "True." I looked at Adrian. "I can't wait until we have a baby." I kissed him lightly. "We could name him Gregory."

Adrian kissed me back. "Or we could have another little girl and name her Fiona."

I kissed him again. "I would be happy either way."

My mother cleared her throat. "I am going to go check on the kids."

Oh yeah... I had three kids already. Adrian just gave me this fresh start. "Mom, wait, I'll go. I need to talk to AJ." I got myself up and went into the bedroom. "Hey AJ, I need to talk to you for a minute."

AJ came over and sat next to me on the bed. "Yes, mommy?"

"Honey, I know you really don't want Adrian adopt you, but you know how bad daddy hurt mommy?" AJ nodded. "Well, I am scared he might do that to you and I want to stop him."

AJ looked at me defiantly. "I can protect myself."

I smiled at her. "I know you can, but if something were to happen to me, you would have to go back to Turkey."

"I'll protect you too...."

I smiled wider. "Alissa honey, you are so strong and brave. You saved my life before, but do you really think you could win a fight against daddy?"

AJ thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No."

I kissed the top of her head. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Will you at least think about it?"

AJ nodded. "Okay mommy."

I stayed with AJ until she fell asleep, and at that point we were almost to Nepal. The plane landed and I made it down the stairs just into for a pair of arms to wrap around me. "Red Rose."

I hugged the man tight. "Namaste Baa." **("Hello, father" In Nepali)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ah three year old Rose. I felt so bad for her writing that. Society's rules suck.**

**We get a chapter or two in Nepal and then we get to go to Turkey!!!!**

**I am a little scared to write it though. I don't know what is going to happen. And what is Tasha and Ibrahim's connection? I guess we will find out!**

**See you soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**3 again! I must really like you all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mason and AJ. I don't own Lord Szelsky, but I own his first name and his personality!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Janine's POV:**

I was always somewhat hurt that Lord Szelsky treated my daughter better than he treated me. I gave him 20 years of my life. Maybe that is why he felt bad for her. She never had a father and he mother could die at any moment. And now, she was missing a leg. I know I shouldn't feel jealous of my daughter, but I just wanted to be loved for once in my life. I broke my train of thought when I felt a tug on my pants. I smiled at Mason and lifted him up. "Hi Mason."

"Hi Gamma." He pointed at Lord Szelsky. "Who dat?"

"That is Lord Hasan Szelsky. He was Grandma's boss."

"Now Janine, I am hoping after 25 years, you would consider me than a boss."

I felt a little warm. "He is a friend too."

Mason waved. "Hi."

Hasan smiled. "Well, let's get to the house, everyone should be arriving soon."

Rose looked surprise. "Everyone?"

Adrian kissed Rose lightly. "I arranged an engagement party for us."

"What?"

He laughed. "Just get in the car."

**Rose's POV:**

I hated parties. Especially when they were centered around me. This one made sense though. Instead of some really formal stuffy dinner, I was having fun getting to know all the other royals to attempt and get their approval for the recognition vote. I even got to see some friends I hadn't seen in years. And I had to say, Adrian did a great job on this dress. It was perfect and he looked pretty good himself. I noticed that my mom looked like she was having a good time too. I was glad. She deserved to be happy. AJ and Mason were having fun too, Baa had really prepared for their arrival well. I watched as he pulled my mom off into a corner.

**Janine's POV:**

"Janine, I was wondering if I could borrow your services for a night."

"Look Lord Szelsky, as much as you may want me back, I don't want to be a guardian again."

Hasan laughed. "Call me Hasan, and that isn't what I wanted to ask you. Janine, you know that you have always been more to me than a guardian and that Rosemarie is like a daughter to me. I was wondering if you would be my date to the coronation."

I was shocked. "Excuse me?" There was no way he was asking me this... he was almost 10 years older than me... not that 53 was that old. "Are you sure?"

"Janine, who knows more about my strengths and weaknesses then you do? Who has been there for me more than anything? Who else in this room would die for me?"

"Yes."

**Adrian's POV:**

Thankfully the party ended quickly. Janine looked dazed and had gone to bed early. I told Rose to go as well, tomorrow we were going to Turkey and I wanted her to get all the rest she could. I knew it would take a lot out of her.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter was a little rushed, but I just needed to get through some things before they got to Turkey.**

**Yay Janine. This was somewhat spontaneous, but let's see what happens!**

**Rose's Party dress is in my profile!**

**Turkey tomorrow! Ooo... soooooo much is going down!**

**Oh yeah.... Please review!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Mason, AJ, Roza, Hugo!**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV:

We had just arrived in Turkey and I had already seen a huge change in my family. Mason didn't say much in English, but he was a little chatter box in Turkish. AJ pointed out everyone and everything we passed. And Rose seemed to relax. I kissed her lightly. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm home."

I gave a small laugh. "Well, that is going to be pretty hard if this is your home and I am king..."

Rose snorted. "It will be fine. I have already decided that my home is where you are. It's just; this is where both my kids were born. This is where I started to build a life."

I kissed her again. "I'm sorry, love. If that douche knew what he had, you could still have that life. Now, I'm not saying I'm sad he ruined his chances, but I wanted YOU to be happy."

Rose ran her fingers through my hair. It drove me crazy when she did that. "Adrian, I would rather have you for 10 minutes, then him for a lifetime."

I smiled. "Well, how about you take me for a lifetime instead?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Deal."

I noticed the small frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I am just.... I'm scared this is all going to fall apart. What if Tatiana finds out?"

"Really, what is she going to do?"

"Victor Dashkov?"

I kissed Rose again. "Please have faith Rose. We aren't the underdogs anymore. We have nine of the twelve royal families on our side. So even if your father says no, and I doubt he will, you are in. Can you just relax?"

Rose nodded. "Can I ask you a question first?"

"Of course."

"Did you just call Hugo a douche?"

"Maybe..."

"What are you? Fourteen?"

I laughed and kissed her gently, granted, I did that a lot, but it just felt right. "Why don't you get changed? We need to leave for your dad's in 15 minutes."

"Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to walk down the aisle at the wedding."

I smiled at her. "You will."

Rose's POV:

I stood against the car holding AJ in one arm while holding hands with Adrian with the other. I watched as my mother and Tasha approached the house. My mother knocked and to all of our shock, Hugo opened the door. I felt panic shoot through me and Adrian held my hand even tighter. AJ jumped out of my arm though and ran to him.

"Baba!!!!" **(Daddy!!!!)**

"Princess AJ!" He scooped her up and started to walk to Mason who was clinging to Adrian's leg. "Hello Mr. Markov."

Mason started to cry and buried his face into Adrian's leg. I couldn't handle this. I could feel the panic attack setting in. "Ad-Adrian..."

He kissed me lightly. "Shhh... It's okay."

Hugo looked at me. "Why Rose, longtime no see."

I hated the fact I had to be nice to him. If I wanted Adrian to adopt the kids, I really had to kiss ass. "Hugo."

"Aww... is that any way to treat your provider?" He put a hand on my face.

I wanted to run so bad. I wanted to hit him, stupid law. I took a deep breath. "Of... of course not." I forced a smile. "I need to talk to you. About the adoption papers."

Hugo nodded. "Alright. Why don't you let me spend a little quality time with AJ here and I will be happy to sign anything. I just need to hang out with my princess one last time."

I knew I couldn't really stop him. "Okay."

AJ piped up then. "Can Roza come too? Please?"

With Roza's spirit and AJ being shadow kissed, I figured that it would be a good plan. I looked at Lissa who shrugged. We figured that he wouldn't hurt the future Queen. He wasn't THAT dumb. "Of course she can sweetie! I want you to have loads of fun with daddy."

I watched them walk off and looked with Adrian. He put his thumbs under my eyes and wiped away the tears that I didn't even know had started to fall.

* * *

**Okay peeps! Here is the dilly-o! The next 2 chapters are going to happen at the same time. One will be AJ/Roza/Hugo the other will be Adrian/Rose/Janine/Tasha/Ibrahim. I promise they will rock!**

**After those 2 chapters, I will then skip ahead to the coronation. It is going to be so cool! I am so excited! There is going to be a BUNCH of surprises!**

**See you all later!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Only Hugo, AJ, Mason, and Roza, and Ibrahim's personality.**

**Thank you to VAcrazy13 for all her support!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Janine's POV:**

After Hugo left with AJ and Roza, I knocked again and waited for Ibrahim. He would be so lucky if I didn't kill him. He would be even luckier if I let him live long enough to open the door... The door opened and my fist made contact with his face. "Seni piç! Nasıl yapabildin?" **(You bastard! How could you?)**

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun?" **(What are you talking about?)**

"Bizim kızı sattı!" **(You sold our daughter!)**

"Janine..."

"Rose bak! O yaptı!" **(Look at Rose! He did that!)**

"Anne, dur!" **(Mom, stop!)** I looked over at Rose who was trying not to cry. "Yeterli ona zarar." **(You hurt him enough)**.

I looked at the blood that was flowing from my ex's face. I pulled away. "Beni hasta ediyorsun." **(You make me sick.)** I walked away and Tasha took my spot.

"Hello Bram darling! Long time no phone call. What has it been? 30 years?"

"Tasha..."

"Oh you do remember my name! I was thinking maybe you had amnesia and that is why you missed our wedding!" Tasha looked at me. "Know what Janine? Keep beating him up."

"What do you want from me?"

"We need your services as a royal and nothing else. Rose and Adrian want to get married. They plan to invoke the recognition clause. Since you are her father, we need your okay."

"I'll do it."

I looked at Tasha. This was too easy. "Also, Hugo is signing his rights to Christina and Mason away to Adrian."

Ibrahim gave a little smirk, "Don't want AJ huh? Too much like her mother?"

**Adrian's POV:**

I stepped forward. "I want AJ more than anything. I love her spirit, I love her wit, and I love how if she knows I am wrong, she will correct me even thought I am the king. I how ever actually respect women and she doesn't want to be adopted right now, so I am waiting for her."

"What if he says no?"

"Oh, he won't." I looked over at Rose who had the most menacing smile on her face. Even I was a little afraid. "He hurt me so much, if he even TRIES to do something to my children, I will kill him."

All of the sudden I heard the door slam and AJ slammed her body into me. "I want you to adopt me. PLEASE!!!!!" Then she started crying. I looked up and saw Roza holding Hugo back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

* * *

**Eep! What happened? We'll find out next chapter!**

**I do have a sad announcement... Only 4 chapters left :(, but the good news is the sequel will come quickly!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: AJ, Roza, Hugo, and.... Berk....**

**

* * *

  
**

**Roza's POV:**

I held hands with my best friend as we walked the streets in the plaza. Her daddy had brought us here and I was so excited. "That's where I went to preschool!" She yelled and pointed to another building. "And that's where daddy works!"

I looked at Alli's daddy. (I was the only one that ever called her Alli, but she told me she liked it.) He wasn't really paying attention to us. "Where are we going?"

"I need to introduce AJ to a friend of mine."

"I'm hungry."

"Well, we better get the princess lunch, huh."

"Daddy?"

"Yes AJ?"

"Adrian wants to adopt me."

I was a little worried. I didn't think he was supposed to know that.

"He does?"

AJ nodded. "Mommy does too. She is worried you are going to hurt me."

We all stopped and Hugo crouched down to AJ's level "What do you mean hurt you?"

AJ shrugged. "Like you hurt mommy."

"I didn't hurt mommy. She fell remember?"

AJ shook her head. "No. I saw you."

Hugo kissed AJ's head. "You must be tired. Roza, do you mind if we run our errands so I can get AJ home?"

I just nodded. I didn't think he would hurt me, but I knew better than to risk it. We walked back to the car and got in. There was a short drive and Hugo stopped at what I think was a house. I wasn't sure though. I looked at Alli. "It's okay. I'll come with you."

Hugo smiled. "Actually Roza, I need you to stay here okay?"

I was worried, but nodded. _I'll be right here._ I told her silently.

She nodded and took her father's hand. They walked up and Hugo knocked on the door. I could barely hear them but I made it out.

"You must be Alissa."

"Yes."

"My name is Berk."

"Hi."

"How old are you Alissa?"

"Five and a half."

"I am twenty five! That is almost the same."

I giggled at the expression on Alli's face.

"Did your daddy tell you about me?"

Alli shook her head.

"No? Well, we are going to get married."

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed flying out of the car. Looking back, it was really stupid, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. "Leave her alone!!!!!"

Berk laughed. "And who are you?"

"PRINCESS Roza Ozera." The man's face paled. I knew I had him. I stared into his eyes. "You are going to let Alissa go. You are going to go in your house and let us leave." He complied and I looked at Hugo. I remembered my daddy saying he was weak. "You are going to get back in the car and drive us home. You are going to let Adrian be Alissa's daddy. Does that sound good?" He nodded. "Good." We got back in the car. Alli was shaking. She was so scared. I reached to put a hand on her shoulder and she screamed and pulled away. "Alli..."

She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Don't tell anyone."

"I need to..."

"No! Don't tell ANYONE."

"Okay, I won't."

"Promise?"

I hugged her tight. "I promise." That's when she started to cry. I had never seen her cry out of fear before and I knew I didn't like it. I would never let her hurt again. I looked at Hugo. "I TOLD YOU TO DRIVE!"

We got to Ibrahim's house and Alli jumped out of the car. I held Hugo's hand just in case. Alli ran straight to Adrian and hugged him. "I want you to adopt me. PLEASE!!!!!" Then she started crying again.

Adrian looked at Hugo with complete and utter shock. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

* * *

**And that is that.... Next chapter, the coronation!**

**What do you mean what happened? That is what the sequel is for! I need to leave something for it... ;-)**

**See you tomorrow! It's going to be fun! (We are jumping about 9 months into the future.) Hey! That means Baby Ozera will be there!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Only Officiate Yuen, Christa, and Andre :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Janine's POV:**

We stood and watched as the crown was transferred from Tatiana to Adrian. I felt someone take my hand. I looked over and smiled at Hasan. This was right. Adrian was about to be king, my daughter was going to get married and for once, I was happy. All of the sudden a cry came out of the crowd. I couldn't help smiling. It was my now one year old granddaughter Christa. Rose was trying to calm her to no avail.

Adrian smiled from the podium. I heard him say excuse me to the official performing the ceremony and ran down the stairs to the crowd. He took Christa from Rose and held her close. "Shhh... You're okay. Do you want to help me?" He carried Christa up the stairs to the podium and smiled. "Okay. Let's continue."

**Adrian's POV:**

Tatiana looked at me. "You you damaged MR. Ivashkov." She stressed the Mr. reminding me I wasn't king YET.

I looked at Christa and then back at Tatiana. "I don't think so..."

"Why is that child up here?"

"Because she is scared and wants her father." I looked at the officiate. "Please continue."

"Adrian Gabriel Ivashkov, do you promise to uphold the laws and standards of the Moroi Royal court?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to rule fairly and just?"

"I do."

"With this promise, I, Officiate Yuen, present to you all, King Adrian Ivashkov." He looked at me. "King Adrian, my your reign be long, may your strength inspire us all."

I looked at the crowd. Rose looked like she was about to cry. I smiled at her and winked. I continued to scan the crowd. I was now king. I smiled at my followers "It is tradition for the newly crowned to take a request from his constituents. Who among you needs my help?"

Rose stood up from her wheelchair. What was she doing? I started to walk to the crowd, but stopped.

She took a step towards me on her artificial leg. "My King, may I request activation for the Recognition Clause?"

"You may. For whom?"

"For myself."

I see. Do you feel you have sufficient reason?"

"I do."

"What are these reasons Dhampir?" I hated calling her that, but we had to do this right...

"My reason is that I am pregnant with the king's child."

I heard the gasps from the crowd. This isn't what we had planned. I hadn't heard her right. I knew I hadn't. "Excuse me?"

Rose smiled. "The king is going to have a price or princess."

I recovered quickly. "And... And who is your Royal parent?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Ibrahim Sahin."

I looked towards the back of the room where Ibrahim stood. "Do you agree to have the clause invoked?"

"I do."

"Do you vote Yay or nay to her admittance?"

"Yay."

I nodded. "I shall now take votes from the other eleven families. Dragomir?"

Lissa smiled and held her son Andre close. "Yay."

"Ivashkov?"

My father hugged Rose close. "Yay."

"Ozera?"

Tasha nodded. "Yay."

"Badica?"

"Yay."

"Conta?"

"Yay."

"Drozdov?"

"Yay."

"Lazar?"

"Yay."

"Voda?"

"Yay."

"Zeklos?"

"Yay."

I looked at Lord Szelsky. "Szelsky?"

"Of course, Yay."

I took a deep breath and looked at Tatiana. "Dashkov?"

"Nay."

I shrugged. "Well, eleven out of twelve is a two thirds majority. I smiled at Rose. "Rosemarie Hathaway, as King, it is my honor and privilege to bestow upon you the title of Royal Moroi. I do have one question though...."

Rose cocked her head. "Yes?"

I got down on one knee and pulled out Rose's old engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Rose laughed and smiled. "Yes."

I slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled away and looked at Tatiana. "See, I told you that I would follow all the by-laws."

* * *

**Yay! They pulled a fast one!**

**Rose and Adrian's coronation outfits are in my profile!**

**Only 2 chapters left!**

**Next chapter is going to skip 9 months. That's right. A baby! Rose doesn't want to get married pregnant, so they are waiting :)**

**See you later!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Only AJ and... You'll see!**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV:

Rose had been miserable the last couple months. She had gained more weight than with any of her other pregnancies; I figured that was contributed to the fact I took good care of her.

"I'm fat..."

"That's because you are 8 months pregnant."

"You think I'm fat?"

I swear everyone in the castle was silent. "No... I don't think you're fat."

"But you said..."

I stood up and walked over to the other end of the table. I squatted to her level. Rose had severe back pain due to the pregnancy so she was back in her wheelchair. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I don't care if you gain 5 pounds or 500 pounds during this pregnancy. All I care about is that you are healthy and that our baby is healthy. And the doctor said everything is perfect, right? Unless you aren't telling me something?"

Rose shook her head. "Everything is fine."

I smiled at kissed her. "I am happy to hear that. What is going on with you lately? Everything seems to set you off."

Rose shrugged. "I guess I am worried about AJ. I miss having her home with me."

I laughed. "She was gone all last year too."

"I know, but we weren't officially a family then. I just want us all together."

I kissed her again. "She'll be home in a couple weeks, then the baby will be born and all of us can be a happy family and then AJ will go back to St. Vladimir's and start 2nd grade. It will all work out." I waited for a response, but didn't get one. "Rose?"

"Adrian?"

I pushed the hair out of her face. "What is it?"

"I think you need to get her here now."

Janine's POV:

I sat in one of the lounges waiting for any word from Adrian. Rose wanted to have the babies at home. She didn't want to be shelled up in some hospital. I had to say, Rose could scream. I liked it better when she was unconscious and going through childbirth. Less cussing. Finally she stopped and Adrian poked his head out. "Janine?"

I got up and went into the room; I froze when I saw her. "Rose..."

She smiled at me. "Mom, I want you to meet your grandson."

Adrian sat on the bed next to Rose and ran his hand over the baby's soft hair. "And your Granddaughter."

I sat on the bed and just stared. "Twins... Why didn't either of you say anything?"

Adrian snorted. "She kept it from me too."

"Rose, why would you keep this?"

"I wanted to surprise you all."

Adrian kissed the top of her head. "Well, it was the best surprise ever."

"What are you going to name them?"

"Gabriella and Gregory."

I nodded. "Nice choices." Thankfully AJ ran in and broke the silence. "MOMMY!!!"

Rose smiled. "AJ!!!!"

AJ crawled into bed and smiled at her new siblings. "TWO!!!!"

Rose leaned forward and kissed her. "Two."

AJ looked at Adrian and then back at Rose. "Will you get married now?"

Adrian smiled. "Yes."

* * *

**Only one chapter left :( Oh well, at least it will be happy and then I'll get started on the sequel. Think I can finish this tonight?**

**See you later!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Only: Roza, Mason, AJ.**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose's POV:

I stood and stared in the mirror. This was it. I was getting married. I started shaking. I couldn't do this... I would never be accepted. I started to slide my tennis shoes back on. Hands covered my eyes.

"Thinking of running?"

That voice... I knew that voice... I turned. "Eddie!!!" I hugged him tight. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving the wedding apparently."

"Why am I so scared?"

"Because being married is scary..."

"How would you know?" Then I saw his hand. "Oh my God! Who? When?"

"Mia Rinaldi. Three and a half years ago."

"I am so happy for you."

"And I am happy for you! I can't believe that you are going to marry him! We all thought you were going to end up with...." He trailed off.

"Dimitri." I finished for him. "So did I." I peeked out the door and saw Adrian playing with Mason. "I did alright though..." I looked back in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair.

AJ came storming in the room and slammed the door. "I want to go home!!!!"

I turned to her. "What happened?"

"I-I-I..." She started crying.

I lifted her up. "Oh honey..." I made a motion to Eddie to escape while he could. He nodded and slipped out the door. "What happened honey?"

"I want to be Moroi!"

"Why?"

"I want to be friends with Roza...."

"You don't have to be Moroi to be friends with Roza. Look at me and Lissa."

"They said I am a wannabe."

"Who said that?"

"Some people."

"Do you know your name?"

"Alissa Janine Markov."

"Who do you want to be?"

"Alissa Janine Ivashkov."

"Is that still you?" AJ nodded. "Good. Well, if someone else says that, you can tell them 'Yeah, I'm a wannabe, and I wannabe myself'."

"Okay mommy."

I kissed her lightly. "Go get ready. It's almost time to go."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Adrian's POV:

This was it. This was the moment I had waited 10 years for. And my Rosemarie looked stunning. She swayed down the aisle behind Mason and AJ. Mason caught my eye and he smiled wide. "DADDY!!!!" He ran towards me and caught him just in time.

I held my son close. "Good job!" I looked at Rose who's shoulders were shaking she was trying so hard not to laugh.

She shook her head as she stood across from me. "I love you." She mouthed.

"I love you too." I replied. Everything felt right. We were finally going to be a family. We both looked at the minister. This was our life together.

And we were starting it all over again.

* * *

**It's over :(.**

**Wedding pics in the profile!**

**Look for the summary for the sequel "Fighting Destiny" to be posted in about 10 minutes.**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting and favoriting.**

**You all rock!**


End file.
